


Angels, baby!

by DoEScasTIElLove



Series: Babys and Angels and Baby-Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic description of birth, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nephilim, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witches, mind sharing, unorganized Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoEScasTIElLove/pseuds/DoEScasTIElLove
Summary: After an ordinarily nasty witch hunt, Dean found himself dying. Again. Since neither his brother, nor his favourite angel had an immediate solution, they decided to transfer Cas into Dean's vessel. Body, whatever.Going on a hunt in this situation was weird enough, angels that showed themselves freely to humans was then just the cherry on the top.But, just as usual, the case got solved, Dean missed a night after going to a bar and they all had a strange feeling after leaving the town.And then, months after this hunt, Sam dug up another one in exactly the same town in Colorado, what was weird enough, but what if a girl they met showed up, pregnant and told Dean he was the father. That could not be true, because if it was, then Cas had to have been on board when the baby had been conceived and that meant a lot of troubles for all of them.





	1. Nasty witches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!

It started with a witch hunt.

Of course, it started with a witch hunt; these were always the nastiest ones and the points, at which things normally went spiralling down. Okay, maybe Dean had a quite distorted view on witch hunts, but after what happened this time, nobody could hold it before him.

They had found mysterious deaths in a small town in Michigan called Greenville. With no other hunter available in this area at that time, the Winchesters jumped in the Impala and rode of. Well, they probably didn’t jump, and Dean’s frown could probably be seen till Canada, but he liked to change the colour of the events a little, when he wrote them down in their Men-of-Letters/Hunters-diary.

After having arrived in Greenville and checked in into an only mildly crappy motel, they made their way to the town’s morgue to question the dead. Before they entered, Dean once glanced towards the sky, more out of habit, than to really pray to their angel and scolded himself internally, because Cas was a Winchester and belonged to nobody.

With a sad sight Dean followed Sam through the door, which the other held open patiently. They had their FBI-badges out in no time and Dean wondered for a brief moment, how anybody could believe, that agent Donovan accidently ended up working together with agent Lestrade, before following his brother down to the victims.

“So, what do we have here?” Dean asked as soon as he had approached the mostly covered body of a bald man in his mid-thirties.

“Dean,” Sam replied but not replied. When the older Winchester turned around to him, he could see the full on bitchface his brother was already sporting. “I already told you all about it in the car. On our way here. Did you listen to any of that?”

Dean briefly recalled Sammy saying ‘So, get this’ a few times and some talk about disappearing organs. “Well,” he started but Sam interrupted him quickly.

“Three victims, all of them have partly missing organs, two men and one woman, age between twenty and forty,” he droned out the information. “The weird thing is: The bodies have not been opened before the obduction and the victims just died in their sleep or at dinner table. So, I assumed witch, because-”

“They are sons of bitches.” “Or daughters of bitches,” Sam supplied helpfully but Dean had already turned around again to find somebody who worked here. They had to find and gank this evil bastard fast so Dean could get back to the bunker and to worrying about a certain stubborn angel.

So, they found the witch, male for Dean’s records and narrowed his operation centre down to a weird old cabin in the woods. A lot of clichés, Dean mentally noted, but better because of the witness situation. Or the lack of any.

The older Winchester really wanted to pray to Cas as shit went down and Sam got separated from him, but refrained from it, because the guy probably had better stuff to do. With those dicks, who called themselves angels for example.

And it was not as if he wasn’t in control. He yelled “Sammy!” a few times to make sure the witch thought he was in panic and then rounded the corner, just in time to see Mr. Witch complete a spell for his tied up younger brother. Of course, he shot him with witch-killing bullets immediately. And of course, the witch turned to him and fired the spell in his direction instead of in Sam’s. At least, that was a win.

After that, Dean didn’t really remember much. He got his brother free and both of them to the car, but the spell must have been stronger than the times before, because he got the rest of the events from Sam’s notes.

Apparently, Sam immediately prayed for Cas, a thing they should have done ages ago. After all, it was a witch case for Chuck’s sake.

Apparently, Cas had taken them to the bunker, and they had laid Dean down on the war room table. And apparently, they had discussed for two minutes, until they had decided, that they couldn’t save the older Winchester directly this time and needed more time to do it.

After Sam had found a preservation spell, he had been looking through a few months ago, Cas laid down next to Dean and let his blue, shining grace float out of his body and into the one next to him.

Of course, Dean didn’t know about any of that. And of course, Dean was completely dumbstruck, when in his twisted, never resting hunters mind an all too familiar blue-eyed man appeared and asked, if he could come in.

“Hello, Dean,” were the words the hunter remembered vaguely afterwards. “Uhm, it’s me. Wait.”

Suddenly he was sitting in a diner, and his favourite angel was opposite of him. “Dean,” he said again with his gravelly voice. “You are dying, and Sam just got me in time.” During his last words his facial expression turned into a frown.

Dean shook his head to get it clear. “So, what now?” he asked and looked around to locate himself. He had no idea how he got here.

“I can not heal you directly, Dean.” This seemed to frustrate him very much, as the Winchester noticed. “So, Sam and I decided to preserve my… vessel for an unknown amount of time and keep you alive by having an angel inside of you. Only if you consent of course.”

At the term ‘angel inside of you’ Dean almost choked on air.

“You want to… you want to occupy my vessel? I mean body?” Dean asked, trying to figure out how he ended up in this mess.

Cas crocked his head. “Dean, you have to know that I would never act like your body is my real vessel. I can stay in the background, even shut off from all outer influences if you want.”

Images of him peeing or masturbating with Cas in his head crossed Dean’s mind and he really wanted to say no and act scandalized about the other even asking, but then again, he would die if he didn’t affirm.

“Okay, yes,” Dean said, and the angel’s eyes widened at that, as if he had expected the other to fight a little bit more first. Yeah, he couldn’t really hold that before him, could he.

The next thing, Dean remembered was that he was staring into Sam’s eyes. And that his brother was upside down, but that was probably because he was laying on a table. On a frickin’ table. Couldn’t they at least have put him on his mattress, was that how they treated the almost dead now?

“Heya Sammy,” he said, bringing his hand to his forehead to rub it. The relieve in his brother’s face was a sight he at the same time liked to see and didn’t like. Because it always meant, that something had been wrong before and this time as well as many other times he was the cause. “How long have I been out?”

He tried to sit up but grabbed something soft as he wanted to push himself up with his hands. Turning his head to the side confirmed, that Cas was lying next to him, but apparently not conscious and for a second, he almost panicked. Then he remembered.

“Cas?” he cautiously asked out loud, because he didn’t know if they could actually communicate like that. When Ezekiel, or as it turned out Gadreel, had been occupying Sam, the human of the both hadn’t even known of the pact.

“Hello Dean,” a familiar gravelly voice said inside his head. For a second, he was back inside the diner again, sitting opposite of an angel pouring unholy amounts of sugar in his coffee. Then Sam came back into his view, extending an arm to help the other hunter up and of the table.

“Man, I’m hungry.” Eying the body sprawled out on the war table, Dean didn’t know what else to say.

Sam sighted loudly, while apparently trying to rely his tense shoulders. “Yeah, let’s get some food. But please stop dying for a weak now okay?” He thought I would say no, Dean thought. Why did nobody believe in his will to live?

-

Living with Cas inside his mind turned out to be rather easy than weird. Of course, there were still moments, when Dean used the toilet or showered and very, very strongly tried not to think of Cas or picture him in any form. He didn’t dare to masturbate, what was really getting onto him the first two weeks but then he stopped caring.

Having Cas in his head was also kind of lonely, because, of course, before the angel also hadn’t been present all the time, but now he only answered when spoken to directly. He took the thing with the privacy so far, that once Dean had to recede to the image of the diner in his mind and search for the other for ten long minutes.

Also, Cas refused to take over Dean’s body in any occasion, what let to the hunter being kind of a transmission between the two book nerds, who seemed to have more conversations than Dean had known of.  
The first time it had happened like this, they had been in the middle of a research for a possible angel related sighting a few towns over. Sam, without looking up from his laptop, had asked a kind of long question about leaving traces of grace on humans or animals and Dean had registered very fast, that this was directed to Cas. So, he told the angel to open his ears, if he didn’t want to piss of Sam.

During Cas answer he stopped listening half the way, because he had found an ad for an auto shop for old cars and was looking for one particular piece for Baby after the last crash.

As Sam looked at him expectantly he closed his laptop hastily. “Eh yeah, Cas says, that angels do leave traces or something, but only if they want to.”

It was silent for a moment.

“This is not what I said,” a gravelly voice in his head uttered. It sounded kind of grumpy and the older Winchester felt a little bit bad, because it was also not a nice situation for Cas and after Lucifer he must be reminded of that kind of loneliness and helplessness.

Somebody sighted in his head. “It’s not that bad, Dean,” the angel voiced and the hunter blinked a lot of times.

“Are you reading my mind,” he said out loud, because, yes, he sometimes forgot and it made Sam look very irritated. Dean shot a grimace at his brother.

“I’m not reading your mind, Dean.” Was there a hint of exhaustion in his voice? “You are just sometimes screaming your thoughts at me and then it is impossible to not not listen.” Screaming? Dean was not screaming! Not now, not ever.

Dean tried to think of innocent things. Sheep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep.

When he looked at his brother again, the other had lifted his eyebrows as if to ask if everything was all right. Dean rolled his eyes and then got out a pen and a paper. “Just dictate me what you want to say,” he thought, this time silently and the problem seemed to be kind of solved.

-

One and a half month after the incident with the witch, a rather big hunt came up, which Dean and Sam wanted to investigate themselves, because it sounded fishingly like winged assholes. It was possible, that the research from before was related to this case and they didn’t want to risk sending anybody else there.

The drive to Montrose, Colorado, was very awkward in Dean’s eyes. When sitting in his beloved Impala and not listening to his brother brabbling about his research, he normally let his mind wander in any possible direction. This was what he normally loved about driving a car, but now he very often had to recede to counting sheep or naming porn stars, when his thoughts took the wrong direction.

It must have sounded a little bit like this: ‘Remember this one time we went through a similar town when we were kids and we were with dad and he screamed at me for- NO, no, one sheep, two sheep… Maybe I can pursue Sam to get a cheeseburger with me; you know who loves cheeseburger? Cas. If Cas was here right now, I mean for real, he would be all exited at the sight of having one and that would be kind of cu- Wait no, where was I, sheep yes. But what if this hunt is something big and I can’t manage to protect Sam, or I’m not alone in my body, what if Cas gets killed…’  
Dean didn’t know, what Cas heard of that, because the angel didn’t utter a word for the whole drive, but the Winchester was nonetheless very relieved, when they arrived in the small city.

“The club for the anonymous alien friends is on the way to the motel, and they have a meeting right now, wanna stop there first?” Sam asked without lifting his eyes from his laptop. Dean sighted. He wanted greasy food and a long shower, but of course he agreed. He couldn’t have the latter anyways right now.

Changing into their FBI suits in the car became more and more a challenge with age, but they didn’t have time to waste. As they entered the building, that was probably made for communal activities, a nice young lady at the entrance told them where to go. At the sight of her cleavage Dean thought of sheep. A lot of sheep.

“Agent May and Taylor,” Sam said after he had opened the right door and Dean looked at him funny as he passed by him into the room. “We are sorry for the interruption, but we need to ask a few questions to Michael Foster.” He read the name from the notebook in his hands.

The relative small room inhabited fifteen people, who were currently sitting in a chair circle. In the middle of them, there was a collage of what Dean could only just identify as creatures from above. One specific, very bad drawing of a four-winged creature caught the hunters eye immediately. With the strict clothing of a tie and white shirt, it reminded him a little bit of Cas, but it probably resembled also every other angel.

“That’s me,” a slim guy in his twenties said and stood up. The girl next to him, as Dean noticed rose her eyebrows and tried to hide a grin. In her case the older Winchester wouldn’t have believed his eyes either. The FBI, the facility they probably were the most sceptic towards, finally paid them attention and then because somebody of them claimed to have seen a creature, that was not even typical alien. She had nice blue eyes, though. For a crazy person.

Outside, after closing the door carefully, Sam started the interrogation and Dean crossed his arms.

The guy asserted to just have wandered around at night, because of course he couldn’t sleep with all that was going on without people knowing and he had passed a church and there he stood. Or she, he stammered, it had been too dark.

“Okay, come to the point,” Dean grumbled after rolling his eyes only a little bit dramatically. The guy pouted.

“Well, that person, he or she just stared at me, but her eyes were glowing bluish white. Or his. I drew a picture.” He pointed at the door of the room, but as none of the Winchesters reacted, he continued. “Also, there were wings. Like, they were more like shadows and not white and shiny, but I swear I saw them.”

Sam nodded and lowered his pen from the notebook. The brothers shared a look.

“What now? Do you believe me? Am I going to area 51, or where are you taking me?” the guy said, and his face suddenly turned from exited to afraid. “Are you going to kill me?”

Dean almost laughed, but suddenly a voice in his head popped up with: “I believe him.”  
“Ah yeah? And what have you been doing all day?” Dean thought as clear as possible and with more anger than he intended.

“Dean,” Cas started, but the hunter silenced him after seeing the dumbstruck expression on the alien-guy’s face and the concerned one on his brothers. Maybe he remembered to say the words only in his head, but he certainly had forgotten to control his visage.

“Let’s go,” he said to Sam and started into the direction of the exit. As he passed the guy, whatever his name was, the other opened his mouth to say something, but Dean patted him on the shoulder. “And no more going out in the dark for you, boy.”

After a short drive they arrived at something called Black Canyon Motel, what Dean eyes suspiciously. Not that he was too much of a pussy for these kinds of places now, but when he closed his eyes, he always just saw his memory foam mattress in his own four walls.

Sam went out to pay, what, apparently, signalized the angel in his head, that Dean was okay to talk.

“Dean,” he started and why did the hunter feel a little bit warmer at mention of his name by a certain gravelly voice? “I am sorry that I didn’t ‘drop by’ today, but you seemed to be occupied, so I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Oh god, Dean tried not to groan internally. Cas probably had tried to stop by, but every time he had heard the hunter screaming something in his mind and had been afraid to overstep the boundaries. Dean really, really missed having one body for each of them, so he could freely talk to the other without revealing too many of his hidden thoughts. He really, really missed Cas.

“Dean,” the angel started again, because of course he had heard the last thought but as the addressed tried to come up with a way to take back what he had just thought or to make it less weird, his moosy brother arrived with a key and two coffees to go. Well then, the shower was waiting.


	2. Feisty angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team free will (with one body less) investigates the church and then Dean investigates a bar. A little bit of action occurs after somebody disappears.

“This is stupid.” It was night, and the Winchester brothers were sitting on a wall opposite the church in front of which Michael Foster claimed to have seen the angel. They had decided to better not take the Impala, since the motel was just around the corner and since every angel and every monster knew by now, who was sitting in said vehicle.

That didn’t mean, that Dean liked it of course. It was a chilly night in the end of October, barely above freezing temperature and Dean didn’t really take a warmer jacket than the usual leather.

“You are cold,” Cas suddenly stated from inside the diner and for a second the hunter got a glimpse of him sitting there, watching TV. Dean couldn’t repress the small smile at that.

Before he could answer, he felt an energy flow through him, similar to the one he sensed when he was healed by an angel. In an instant he stopped shivering and felt as if he was on a sunny summer day outside the bunker. Dean let out a breathless laugh.

“Do you want my jacket?” he grinned at his still freezing brother the moment they heard a sound from the direction of the church. It sounded as if somebody threw something very heavy onto something that shrieked.

They started to run immediately. Given the short distance, they probably burst through the door only seconds later, but it was enough time for the church to be calm and silent again. Not one thing, besides the door they destroyed, seemed out of place.

“What the hell,” Dean whispered and lowered his gun by an inch. He mimed Sam to search the church, but even if there still was something here, it must have heard them by now.  
As Dean straightened himself from being crouched under one of the church benches to tell Sam, that they should call it night and leave, said younger brother gave him a signal to come over to the reading desk. “Lectern,” a voice piped up and Dean tried very hard not to roll his eyes and grin.

Sam, that giant, was crouched over an old book and stepped away for the other to have a look. Said old, heavy book was opened on a page with an illustration of an angel with the big caption in ornate letters: ‘Ananiel’.

“’And in the same way, I tell you, there is joy in the presence of the angels of God over one sinner who repents’,” Sam recited what was written underneath the picture.

“Luke 15:10.” This time Dean rolled his eyes.

“What does he want?” the older hunter asked, trying to suppress the warm feeling the banter with Cas brought up, so that the angel could not detect it. Every time they stared in each other’s eyes, Dean already thought, and maybe sometimes kind of hoped: Now he will know, now he will see my longing, now… Damn it Dean.

“I don’t know, does Cas recognize him?” Sam uttered, just as the angel came up a little bit delayed with: “Rain of god, one of the watchers, but I don’t understand, what he wants here.”

“One of the watchers?” Dean asked out loud. “Is this in the bible?” The hunter could as well see is brother shake his head as he could feel his angel do the same. The angel.

“Book of Enoch,” Sam said, and Cas seemed to want to add something, but he then refrained from it.

“Okay, take a photo and then let’s get out of here, I don’t think they will come back tonight.” After Dean had voiced this, his brother took out his phone; the clicking sound echoed loudly in the empty, cold church.

On their way back, they passed a local bar, only three hundred meters from the motel, and as Dean saw a familiar form disappearing through the doors he held his brother back. “Hey, I will go for a drink,” he said and licked his lips at the prospect. He could do some investigating in his favourite environment with girls around him and some booze in his hand.

Sam’s eyebrows rose so high that the older Winchester worried for a moment, that they would lift of. “Dean, do you really think that is a good idea,” he asked. At Dean’s confused look, he added: “With you know…” and gestured with his hand to his temple, in a manner, that normally displayed, that somebody was crazy.

Okay, maybe Sam was the crazy one. “Yeah, see you,” Dean said as he walked away and left his baffled brother on the street.

-

Entering the bar, Dean looked around to find the girl from the alien club. He had seen her entering and wanted to find out more about this Michael guy and other weird things of this town. And maybe he wanted to have a moment of peace from his brother.

“He just wants to help you,” Cas gravelly voice sounded crystal clear in his minds as if he was standing right next to him. The search for a faster cure had been exhausting and the thought of Dean still kind of dying set the younger Winchester on an edge, how he had stated himself.

“No offense, Cas, but I need a few hours for myself.” Yeah, to bathe in your denial and to drown your sorrows in alcohol and low cleavages. The angel didn’t reply. Well, fuck, that did sting, but whatever.

This moment the hunter located the girl, sitting alone at the bar and smoothly slit into the barstool next to hers. She had her hair open this time and it was falling down her back in soft dark waves. If it wasn’t like it was, Dean could have enjoyed it, could have found a beautiful companion for the night in her, but her hair colour was reminding him and all in all he knew exactly what he actually wanted.

He really hoped Cas was not listening.

“Hey, is this one free?” the older Winchester asked and the girl turned her whole body to him smiling.

“Ah, yes, agent…?” “Taylor, nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Dean could feel her lingering for a moment too long, as if she was flirting. She probably was. “But you can call me Rog.”

“Like the drummer from Queen?” the girl asked and Dean at the same time scolded himself and was impressed by his opposite. “My name is Glynar; you can call me Glynn.”

“That’s not your birth name,” he said without thinking and eyed the bartender, that was coming over from serving a few elderly men.

“You want to tell me, your parents named you Roger Taylor?” Glynn asked and Dean couldn’t suppress a grin.

“What do you drink?” he asked instead of answering. Maybe this could be a nice evening after all.

-

“Dean,” a beautifully familiar voice uttered. “Dean!” The voice sounded urgent.

Dean blinked and realized at first, that Cas was not, as he had assumed, standing next to him and shaking him awake. Instead, he was alone and the light was way too bright for his pounding head.

Nonetheless the hunter tried to sit up, realizing that he was laying in his motel bed and Sam was not in the room. “What- what happened,” he asked out loud and rubbed his hand over his face. Man, he stank like booze and old bar.

“I don’t know, Dean, I only checked on your viral functions every now and then until your brother called ten minutes ago,” Cas voiced, what made the older Winchester search for his phone. Seven missed calls from Sammy. Great.

After only two rings, the younger hunter picked up the phone.

“Dean, great, I hope you are in a movable condition.” There was definitely a bitchface on his face, clearly audible through his voice. “I went out to get coffee and breakfast and met Michael in the bakery.”

“Michael?” For a second Dean panicked.

“Foster. Remember the alien guy,” Sam answered without a second of questioning. Dean leaned his head against the headboard. “Well this girl, that sat next to him in the alien meeting, Glen or something, called him this morning, that she had also seen them and-“

“Glynn, that’s her name,” Dean said and surprised himself the most.

“Okaaay,” his brother said in a long manner to leave room for explanations. As this didn’t happen, he continued: “Well, anyways, he went to meet her to talk about it, but she wasn’t in her flat and none of her friends has an idea where she is.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Let me shower, and I will come to wherever you are-“

“No, Dean, I’m in front of the motel and we are going to this church right now.” Alright, Dean thought, if the monsters cannot wait until the night anymore, they would get a dirty and pissed of Winchester. And they definitely didn’t want that.

He still managed to change his shirt and almost chuckled humourlessly at the thought, that he would be covered in blood and other disgusting stuff soon anyways.

Once arrived next to Sam at the parking lot, the angel in his head piped up again. “Wait, Dean, if we are really dealing with angels, we should better make me invisible,” Cas said and the hunter got a glimpse of him in front of an open book in the diner. Did he get that one from Dean’s mind or…? “Though if they are really angels, they probably already know.”

“Okay,” Dean stated out loud and shook his head to get rid of his last thought. “Sam, do you remember what this thing on Cas’ stomach looks like?” The bewildered look on his brother’s face indicated a no, at what the older Winchester mumbled: “I will do it myself then.”

He got a permanent marker from the car and with the help of Cas drew fast but efficient the Enochian sigil. He also scribbled another one, because Cas wasn’t sure how powerful the angels could have been and he had only used the first one when he had been human for a while. The reminder of that brought up a wave of guilt, that Dean had thought to be over with and he swallowed it down quickly.

They made their way to the church they had investigated earlier and in the light of the day it looked way less creepy. It was made out of white painted wood and had a few large windows.

“I can sense one human and one angel, but as you know my abilities are not that good right now,” Cas denoted with a hint of sadness in his voice. “If we get in from the backdoor and not though the destroyed front door, they should not see us immediately.”

Dean blinked a few times, questioning, if Cas had really heard what he had said and then passed the information on to his brother. The latter nodded once and after some sneaking and breaking open a church door, they were crouched behind the door of the priest changing room.

The older hunter wondered for a moment, why Cas was not correcting his mind brabbling, when he suddenly heard a voice in the church speaking.

“But if we already have what we wanted, why are we still here?” a most probably male person/vessel asked and Sam, who peaked through the door slit frowned. He gave his brother the hand signals for two angels and one victim without looking.

“The Winchesters they are still-“ It was quiet for a second. Then Sam came to his feet and mimed Dean to get back from the door just about in time for a woman in a grey suit and a pale blue shirt to rip it open. “Speak of the devil,” she said and grinned.

“What do you want?” the older hunter questioned to win time and get a better defending position.

The woman laughed, and something mad crossed her eyes. “What do we all want, Dean Winchester?” she asked and crooked her head. “But nobody can archive it with you two cockroaches in this world!” Then she lifted her arm and took a step in Dean’s direction.

Without skipping a beat, the younger Winchester got out his angel blade and lurched himself at her. That gave Dean time to get out his and attack the male, that entered the room after her. The angels got the upper hand fast and if the female one hadn’t chosen the moment she threw Sam into the priest’s closet to be right on time for Dean to be at the pressed against the wall on his throat and his blade holding hand, then the male one wouldn’t have gotten distracted.

This distraction was used by Cas to take over Dean’s body completely, who freed his/their hand and stabbed the angel right in the chest. Of course, the hunter knew, that this was for the best, that they would probably die else way, but he hated the feeling of not being in charge from the moment the angel took control.

At least Cas allowed him to be fully aware of his visual and audible sense but seeing the people he loved fighting and not being able to help was probably even worse than sleeping away the whole party.

He changed his mind, when the lady actually turned around to him, murmured “Castiel” and then attacked them with her very own angel blade. The bloodlust and rage in her eyes was something Dean would never forget but knowing the extent of his angel’s enemies was something he didn’t want to miss.

The moment Cas ducked down for the lady angel’s blade to slide past his throat by centimetres, Dean thought, this is going to be it. Again. But this time Cas would die with him and that was not something he could let happen. Then the lady lunged to make her final strike.

And suddenly her eyes glowed bright blue and she collapsed on top of Cas/Dean.

“What the fuck,” the hunter tried to say, while Cas shoved her of them, but he didn’t have any control over his vocal cords.

“Sorry Dean,” Cas said out loud and Sam lifted his eyebrows. Then Dean was suddenly in charge again.

“What the fuck,” he said once more for good measurement and turned around to enter the church to look for the alien girl. She was not there.

“Cas, can you sense her?” Dean asked while trying to find any traced she or the angels could have left here. An internal head shake was transferred by the older hunter to the younger.

“The book is also gone,” Sam stated and straightened his probably painful back. Looking up to the windows, he laughed.

“What,” his brother asked and scrunched his face at the others madness.

“Well, how are we supposed to get rid of the corpses in shining daylight?”

-

They managed to get the bodies out through the backdoor and into the Impala, which Dean got from the Motel, within the next half an hour. Being ready to set of and to bring the dead angels as far away from the city as possible, they still tried to contact the alien girl. Glynn.

Finally, they reached her flatmate. “Glynn, ah yes, she was here only ten minutes ago. Why, is she in trouble?” a very chirpy girl asked over the phone.

“No, no,” Sam assured her quickly. “We’d just like to talk to her again, that’s all.”

“Okay, well, she left for grandmas with the bus in front of our flat, so she should be one town over already. Do you want me to give you the address? It’s three hours from here.” Dean made a choking sign, before his brother could even think of going there.

“Ok, no, but thank you anyways, okay bye,” Sam said and sighted after he hung up.

“She was all right, when she was in the flat, right?” Dean asked and dropped himself into the front seat of his Baby. “Everybody probably thinks she’s crazy anyways, so why bother. If she talks about the angels and stuff and what she might have seen, nobody will believe her.”

The younger Winchester shook his head, and they drove off.

After they passed the border to Kansas, Dean remembered for a split second, that they didn’t really clean up the church and what the priest might think, if there were two sets of wings burned into his changing room. “Sakristy,” a voice said and the hunter chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of the introduction to the story :D


	3. Forgetful hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solution for the witches spell is found. After a few months a new hunt drives Team Free Will into the same city again and they meet somebody, who tells a story Dean does not want to believe at first.

They found it. Three months after being hit by a witch’s spell, Dean found himself standing in an old library somewhere in Massachusetts and looking into a fifty-year-old women’s eyes.

They found her as the heir of some weird, hippie witches clan, that mostly relied on vegan sources for their spells, but was also aware of their fellow specie’s work. Of course, she didn’t want to talk to them at first. Dean would also not want to talk to her if the roles were reversed; he liked his life mostly witch free.

She brought them to her ancestor’s library with the insistence, that they would never infiltrate her or her family’s life ever again. Dean crossed his fingers behind his back, just to be sure.

Sam told her what he remembered of the spell his brother had been cursed with and she wandered of to find an especially huge and old looking book. After murmuring for a while and searching for the right page, she came up right in front of Dean and stared him into the eyes.

“If we want to do this, we need to get rid of the other passenger, my dear,” the witch said and for a split-second Dean wanted to get all defensive, but then he understood. He licked his lips and looked over at his seemingly calm brother.

“Cas, can you… you know, go somewhere for a second?” the older hunter thought while picturing the diner he had seen the angel in before.

“He can’t go back in his vessel jet,” Sam said and frowned. If it would have gone according to the plan, they would have taken the spell home and had done it there. “Alright you can come over, Cas.”

For a second Dean was petrified. What his brother suggested there was, that his angel should go over and share the mind with somebody else. Even if it was Sam, it still felt wrong.

“It’s only for a moment, Dean,” the voice in his head reassured him, because, of course, he had heard everything again. “I can travel back to the bunker with you.”

That actually made the hunter feel a little bit better and he nodded. Then he felt how a blue, warm substance leave his mouth and it was the weirdest thing ever, because he didn’t think anybody had ever been conscious to feel that. The sensation it left was of an empty nature and he watched as the blue, that was actually Cas, entered his brother’s mouth.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Dean turned back around to the hippie witch.

“All right, I’m-“ ready, he tried to say, but a searing pain in his guts forced him to his knees. He clenched a hand to his stomach and when he coughed, he spat blood on the floor.

“Okay, whatever you do, do it fast,” Dean could hear his concerned brother’s voice, closer, than he had expected.

He could feel the witch scolding him with her eyes. Then she focused back on Dean.

The open book between them, she knelt down in front of him and started to speak in an old language. The older Winchester felt himself drifting out of consciousness after a few moments but tried to stay awake.

Then it was suddenly silent. The witch opened her hands in Deans direction and a lot less aggressive burst of energy hit the hunter than last time.

-

“I’m okay, Sammy, don’t worry,” Dean said in an exhausted manner and rubbed his face with his hand. They had arrived at the bunker after a very long drive and he wanted Cas save and comfortable before heading for his bed. Or maybe the shower.

“I don’t know. We have no idea what exactly the witches spell was about,” his brother rambled behind him and he rolled his eyes. “What if she wanted to harm us. What if it has negative long-term consequences.”

“I know, that you don’t want to believe, that sometimes something good happens to us,” Dean said as he turned the corner to the Cas’ bedroom, where they put his body after preserving it from decay. “But even if you are right, we can face it sometimes else. Let’s just take a break for once. Read a non-research book, catch up with all those TV-shows and movies.”

Sam opened the book next to the bed, sporting a full on bitchface.

“All right, we need to lay these two stones on his eyes and… just recite these four liners to reverse the preservation spell.” Shit, we are witches ourselves, Dean thought. How did we end up here.

After doing what was necessary, Cas send a last smile to the older hunter in his mind and transported himself in his own vessel.

The real life, physical Cas, Dean had missed for the last months, woke up with a startled intake of breath.

“You all right, Cas?” the older Winchester asked while putting his hand on the angel’s shoulder. The other smiled.

“Yes, Dean. Let’s take a break.”

-

It was five months later, when Sam burst into the kitchen with his laptop having his eyebrows knitted tightly together. They hadn’t had a long break, but Dean still managed to show the angels some of his favourite shows, for example Dr. Sexy, and right now he was showing him how to cook the perfect pasta between two hunts.

“Do you remember this town with the two angels and the alien sighting circle?” Sam asked and placed his laptop as well as two books on the freshly cleaned kitchen table.

“Yeah,” the older hunter voiced with a full mouth. He had been trying the garlic bread, and it was as awesome, as he had expected. Cas just looked back and forth between them holding a spoon and standing next to the tomato sauce, as if he had been forced to try the red substance. “Had a really nice burger there. Or was it the other one?”

Sam sighted. “I don’t know Dean.” There was a moment of silence, in which Cas licked his spoon as if nobody was watching him and Dean lifted his eyebrows.

“Okay, so get this. The towns major told the press, that there were sightings of unnatural weather changes in the last weeks and he himself claims to have seen a completely dead tree come to life again.”

Concentrated on his screen, Sam didn’t see how Dean made faces at him, but if it made Cas smile, it was worth it. “Sounds like they try to fish for a little bit of attention,” the older hunter said and his brothers frown deepened even further.

“It would,” Sam said, “if it wasn’t for the guy that lay unconscious in the middle of the street two days ago without any traces of alcohol and drugs. He told the police, an invisible force shoved him back out of nothing and if a car would have come by, he would be dead by now.”

“All right,” Dean nodded. “We are still eating pasta, though.”

-

As they arrived in Montrose, Colorado, the second time, they firstly checked into the Black Canyon motel. The owner didn’t seem to remember them and Dean liked the feeling of a little consistence in his life.

Sam suggested to question the witnesses first and because they were two hunters and a semi-hunter now, they split up. Cas was still not out of his training wheels which was why Dean decided to take him with himself. Like almost always. But nobody needed to admit that.

This was how the younger Winchester ended up heading to the previously unconscious guy’s place and Cas and Dean for the flat of the girl, that found him. Her name was Kate Mitchell, and it rang a few bells in the hunter’s head but he didn’t know why.

Her flat was on the fourth floor of an open building, where the corridors were more like long balconies. It looked a little bit like a motel and Dean wondered who wanted to live in such a place. But of course, he wasn’t in the position to say anything.

Cas rang the doorbell, and they stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Then the door was being unlocked and the moment a huge amount of dark hair and two brown eyes came into sight, Dean knew why the name had been so familiar to him.

She was Glynn’s roommate.

Glynn, the crazy but good-looking alien girl the older Winchester had met in a bar during the hunt and who knew the drummer of Queen.

And who was also quite pregnant. Dean couldn’t say how far, because he normally didn’t talk to too many pregnant women, but it looked like about two-thirds through.

The hunter cleared his throat at her shocked expression.

“Hi, er, I‘m Agent Taylor, if you don’t remember and this is my partner-“

“Don’t remember?” she asked as if he had asked if they were on planet earth. Wait, maybe she wouldn’t think of this question as so odd. “I’m sorry, maybe it’s customary for people like you to forget your sexual partners, but it was not an every night thing for me! And it was not even the craziest thing these days, there were angels capturing me the next day. You didn’t even investigate further, you just left!”

She was now standing in front of them breathing heavily and having a very angry expression on her face.

“Sexual- sexual partners?” Dean asked, half choking and looking over to Cas who seemed a little bit pale.

“Oh yeah,” she said and crossed her arms over her big belly. “Of course, now you want to deny it, but I have the prove right here.” She made a gesture towards her stomach and Dean’s eyes widened immensely. “I tried to contact you, but, apparently, you do not even exist.”

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Can I touch the stomach,” Cas suddenly asked and the hunter switched to staring at him disbelievingly. The angel lifted his eyebrows.

“Agent, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean asked between clenched teeth and Glynn frowned. Cas send half of a smile in her direction and followed his friend a few meters back into the ‘corridor’. Dean almost smiled at adding the mental quotation marks just for the angel.

“Okay, what-“ the hunter began but was cut of. “Dean, before you say anything, I want to remind you, that you woke up in your motel bed that night and didn’t remember how you got there. Maybe she is not that crazy,” Cas reasonably voiced and Dean wanted to admit that, but that would have meant, that the woman was pregnant with his kid and that was… that…

“And if you really had… intercourse with that lady,” the angel started and seemed to look anywhere in the close distance but at Dean, “than I must have also been there and that means the child is not human.”

“A Nephilim,” Dean said dumbly and this time Cas looked up at him.

“Yes, but it wouldn’t make sense, because I should have felt the conceiving of a Nephilim back then, even in my closed of state.” The angel frowned and Dean’s heart melted at seeing his best friend question his disappearing angel abilities.

“So, that’s why you want to touch her stomach to check, if the baby is supernatural?” the hunter asked and prayed to Chuck, that it would just be a regular kid and the girl was crazy. “All right.”

They walked back to Glynn, who was still standing there, crossed arms and all.

“All right,” Dean started and didn’t know how to continue.

“I understand, that you want a paternity test, but after you have seen the outcome, you will have to admit, that you are in this with me.” She eyed Cas, who was again standing next to Dean and had a look of concentration on his face.

“Eh, yeah, a paternity test will not be necessary, because…” Dean started again and tried to find a lie that was closest to the truth. “You, well, you can not tell this to anybody, I mean, they would not believe you anyways, but my department found some… extra-terrestrial technology, which we applied to my partner here. He now can analyse living objects to their genetical structure, and that is why he wanted to touch your stomach.”

Glynn’s face didn’t even need seconds to turn from disbelievingly and angry to a wide eyed but knowing expression. The hunter couldn’t suppress the proud feeling at the angel next to him only needing a split moment to hide his.

“I knew it!” the woman, who called herself Glynar claimed. “That’s why you couldn’t use your real names before but had to call yourself after the members of Queen.”

“All right, all right,” Dean tried to cover up this failure of himself. “Can he now, you know…?” The hunter made gesture towards her quite big belly and started to calculate, if it could really be his kid. Wait, it wouldn’t be only his child then but also Cas’. This realization made Dean want to sit down and drink a whole bottle of Jack, or better, shoot some evil Motherfuckers.

Calm down, the lady could still be crazy or lying, the hunter thought.

“Okay,” Glynn nodded and Cas approached her carefully. “Don’t worry, it wont hurt,” the angel said, what she apparently hadn’t thought about, because now she looked more terrified than before.

The moment Cas laid both hands on her pregnant belly, Dean held his breath.

-

“We need to call Sam,” the older Winchester said while sitting on an ugly green sofa with UFO cushions. He kept himself occupied with clenching and unclenching his fists on his knees, but that couldn’t help forever.

Glynn was in the kitchen, currently preparing tea for them, because after seeing Cas’ shattered facial expression, he had told the girl that his partner needed time to progress the data. He was going to be a dad. No, they were going to be dads. As if they hadn’t enough problems already.

As if Dean didn’t secretly wish for this to happen all his life, but he knew he could never have it, because of all the monster hunting and so on.

Another part of him was freaking out, because after the upbringing he had experienced by his own dad, he didn’t know, if he could be what this kid needed, or if he should just leave it to be raised by better people. Like Cas or Sammy.

A hand on his knee, effectively stilling his rapid movements alerted Dean of the other thing that floated unsaid in the room whenever he was with the angel.

“Dean,” said angel voiced and the hunter looked up at him. “We have managed worse, right?”

Dean only nodded but it seemed to be enough for the other. The older Winchester took out his phone and texted a short message to his brother saying something like: You need to come over to the flat.

“Here you go,” Glynn said at setting two cups in front of the hunters. No wait, Cas was… ah, whatever. “Any progress?” The content of the tea cups smelled weird, but they took it anyways; Cas even nipped on his.

Dean nodded towards his angel and sighted. She needed to know. How old was the girl actually? She didn’t look older than twenty-six and she was going to die soon.

He remembered it, as if it was yesterday, when Cas had told him that there was almost no survival for human women, who gave birth to a Nephilim, especially if the angel was of a higher rang. They had investigated a case from on hundred years before Christ, which had popped up after they had found an old book deep inside the bunker, but it didn’t really bring any results. Cas was not strong enough anymore to transport them in time and there were no other evidences traceable.

One line in the book kept Dean from feeling to guilty right now thought. ‘After a few beers I had with the half-angel being, he told me he aimed to travel to Egypt in disguise the following day to meet up with his mother, who he claimed was totally human.’

“The child shares half of it’s DNA with Renata Boston” Glynn winced at that, “and the other half with Dean Winchester.” To hear it said out loud made it even more real and Dean swallowed hard.

“That’s your name?” the girl asked and the hunter nodded looking her into the eyes. This was going to be a lot to explain.


	4. Peculiar babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is told about the baby and Team Free Will protects mother and child at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby!

“That explains a lot,” Sam said, sitting on a chair in their motel room, stretching out his long legs. He had shown up at Glynn and Kates flat the moment the two other men had emerged from it and they had filled him in on the way.

With the woman that was carrying the child, that had something from Dean as well as from Cas they had agreed to meet the next day again. Her roommate wasn’t coming back until very early in the morning and they still had to solve the case that drove them to this town. They also really wanted to talk it out with the younger Winchester, to make a plan what to tell the alien lady and what not to tell her.

“What do you mean,” Dean asked with a frown, sitting down pretty close to Cas on the bed and handing him a beer. The thankful half-smile the other send over to him was something he would fuel his good dreams with.

“Dean,” Sam bitchfaced. “You have to admit, that the appearance of a Nephilim, even if he’s not born yet, has to have something to do with the weird sightings we’re investigating.”

Dean frowned at that. He still hadn’t wrapped his mind around the fact, that he was going to have a kid, least of all, that it was going to be supernatural, Cas related or not.

“So, you are saying,” Dean licked his lips and pulled his hand through his hair, “that… this child rescued a tree and made a man fall unconscious in the middle of a street?” For reassurement he looked over at Cas and regretted it in the same moment. The angel’s eyes seemed to say something in the lines of: well, I would rescue a tree and you like to punch people unconscious and Dean couldn’t handle the domestic feeling this brought up.

“Yeah, well, I spoke to the victim and guess where Kate Mitchell found him,” His brother asked but it was clearly rhetorical. “He was laying in front of her flat.”

Dean knitted his eyebrows and looked at his hands. “But why would-“

“Dean,” a gravely voice next to him interrupted the hunter. “What if this guy had the intention to harm Glynn that night, or at least it looked like that. The child could have wanted to protect her.” That made more sense than Dean wanted to admit.

“What I don’t understand,” the younger Winchester suddenly voiced, “is how this is connected to the angels, we killed here. If it is. I mean do you think it is a coincidence, that they had the woman pregnant with your angel baby captured and were talking about already having what they wanted. And what about Cas not sensing the conceiving of a Nephilim, that is like, a very loud announcement, isn’t it?”

At that the angel lowered his gaze to his lap and Dean wanted to kick his brother for pointing out the shrinking powers of his… friend.

“Well, I don’t know what their plan was and why nobody attacked the girl yet, but we should probably go over there and protect her, if there is no way to be sure that it will stay this way.”

Having successfully changed the topic, Dean listened to Sam and Cas making a plan how to protect the woman and the child and how much to tell her about all of this. After all it was her child as well and there was a great chance of her ending up dead because of it. He leaned back and let the sense of work and battel overcome his insecurities; they would be coming sooner or later and the hunters needed to be ready.

-

“Dean,” Cas whispered from the backseat to not wake a very asleep Sam in the front. “I know you hate this, but don’t you think we should talk about this?”

They were currently sitting in the Impala, parked in front of Glynn’s and Kate’s flat and Dean had the first shift of observation. Of course, they could easily let Cas do all of it since he didn’t need to sleep, but both of the hunters felt better doing something. Anything.

“Yeah, you are right,” Dean answered without turning around. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He knew he was being mean. He knew he kept being mean to keep the angel at a distance that was supposed to keep them both save. And hell, it didn’t work.

“Dean,” Cas started again and the hunter didn’t want to admit that he closed his eyes because he loved it so much when the other said his name like that. “I know you are… scared of being a parent. After all that had happened with Ben and Lisa. But I think, if I manage the supernatural part and you the human one, we could actually give this child a good childhood and a passable future.”

Yeah, but what if passable was not good enough.

“Our life is not made for kids,” Dean retorted even though he wanted to stay silent to make Cas shut up. For a few minutes it was silent after that and it made the hunter yearn to know what was going on in the others head.

“I think, our life is not made for human children. There is a difference you have to admit.” The angels very straight face didn’t give away any fears or hidden feelings he could have had about going to father a real life being, exactly like a Winchester. And if that didn’t equally make Dean proud and scare him, he wouldn’t be John’s son.

The moment Dean wanted to reply with questions about where they would put the baby’s crib or how it should go to school one day when everybody would be chasing them, a dark silhouette scurried across the street about ten meters in front of them.

“Sammy,” the older Winchester said while shaking his brother awake.

Without further words they agreed on Dean going around the house to climb over the fence, Sam to duck into the shadows of the bushes and for Cas to go up to the flat to protect the door.

They exited the Impala and took their places.

Dean was able to see the dark figure standing under Glynn’s window from behind the house, but he still needed to climb the bushed fence and that would most probable alert the other.

His hunter instincts, never letting him down, pointed towards a large dumpster to his left that was positioned approximately five meters from the suspicious person. If he climbed on it, he could probably jump over the fence and tackle the other down.

As luck would have it, the container was missing a wheel and it wobbled when Dean lifted himself on it. He was not the lightest, so it made a horrible dull sound, what in turn made the silhouette turn his head.

“Sam!” Dean shouted before jumping and as he landed, the suspect was already a few meters ahead of him. His foot hurt, but the hunter couldn’t relay on his brother to have understood what he meant and he immediately started to chase after the now as probably male identified, dark clothed person.

The other seemed to be younger, but Dean had a lifetime of training and he almost caught him when they turned the corner to the front gate. The moment he ran through the open gate though, he made the mistake of looking back and was tackled to the ground by an almost bear sized creature.

Well, maybe more moose sized, Dean thought as he now slower limped towards his brother, who held the suspect down with his whole-body weight.

“Caught something?” Dean asked in a mocking way while leaning on the gate, because, damn, his ankle actually hurt.

“Yeah.” Sam looked up and blew his ridiculously long hair out of his face. “It’s the witness I interviewed today. Jim Walter.”

The older Winchester frowned and looked down at the guy’s face. He didn’t seem to be older than twenty-five and the bleeding nose Sam had caused suited him well. He supposedly had wanted to harm the mother of his child and probably his child as while, what made boiling hot anger coil in Deans stomach.

“What are you doing here?” he managed to spit out to the man that was uncomfortably laying on his front with his face pressed into the pavement.

“Gwdsnmw,” the guy tried to mumble and Sam let him go a little bit. The moment Dean decided to kick him in the face, Cas appeared and the hunter changed it to an annoyed “What?”

“God sent me!” Jim chocked out and Dean forgot why he remembered his name.

Team Free Will exchanged a look that said everything and nothing at the same time. The fear, the hope and the annoyance about weird people were written all over their faces. The oldest Winchester made the decision for them all and nodded shortly.

“We need to take you into questioning, Mr…” “Walter,” Sam jumped in. “You know you entered this property without permission, and our earlier investigations gave rise to a few more questions, that you can probably help us with.”

The man didn’t protest, and Sam helped him up to haul him towards their car. As Dean started to walk, he remembered his hurting ankle and flinched, what made the angel turn towards him.

“You’re hurt,” he whispered and gently placed two fingers on the others forehead. Before the hunter could protest, a warm tingling sensation flooded through him and the pain faded away. In return, Cas suddenly looked tired and kind of slumped a little bit against Dean, who kind of caught him and set him back on his feet. And if that did worry and warm up the hunter, it was nobody’s but his own business.

-

They manoeuvred the suspect into the back of the Impala and Sam next to him to keep him in check. Already on the way to the motel, the guy maundered about the creature that had been revealed to him at night and identified itself as god and saviour of all. He hadn’t really said why he wanted Jim to spy on the pregnant woman, but he had to have had his reasons, as the guy said.

“Maybe she is like Mary, the virgin, you know?” he asked gazing dreamily into space. Yeah sure, it was easy enough to get into her bed, Dean thought. They were sitting in another motel room than the one they had their stuff in, to not reveal their secrets to anyone who might be watching.

“What else did he want,” Cas asked in a voice, that was unusually calm for his investigations and incomprehensible for Dean, who was boiling in rage.

“Oh, he told me to watch the woman, as I did and let him take over, when the time has come. Do you think I’m some kind of prophet or something?” he asked, and the brothers lifted their eyebrows.

Cas just bluntly said: “No, I’m very sure you are not,” and Dean almost chuckled. But it was not the time, nor was he a man to chuckle. They needed to concentrate. They needed to think about how to raise the most wanted kid on earth, heavens and what else there was. They needed to overcome their problems and find some short-timed peace.

The three hunters (and hunters in training) gathered in a corner to discuss, what they thought about the story.

“Do you think it was an angel?” Sam asked Cas and it made sense to Dean. Why hadn’t he thought about that? The angel on their side nodded. “Could be possible, maybe they use humans now to travel in disguise from the Nephilim and us.”

The older Winchester flinched visibly. “First of all, if that’s true, it didn’t work very well. And second, please don’t call our kid the Nephilim, that just makes it worse.”

Cas frowned. “But you think it’s normal to call a child just ‘kid’?” he asked angrily, quotation marks and all. “Both ways have their impersonality, you’ll have to admit.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He noticed how Sam looked back and forth between them as if to await more fighting.

“All right,” the older hunter said and leaned a little bit into Cas space, maybe to calm himself down. “What do we do now with this weird guy, who believes he is the chosen one? We can’t keep him here, the angel or whatever, who is connected with him will get suspicious.”

“If he is not already,” Sam countered. “It’s possible, that they had contact after my investigation yesterday and I suppose, that everyone in heaven and hell knows, that we normally travel as FBI agents.”

“Not necessarily,” Cas answered and his arm brushed Dean’s as he shifted, what made the hunter impossible aware of this particular body part. “Heaven is very unorganized these days. I don’t even think there are a lot of angels left, but those who are, don’t have a strong connection to each other.”

Dean knit his brows together. Maybe that was, why nobody really had chased the baby yet. Without a leader those feathery asses were almost useless and hell probably had the same problem.

“All right,” the younger Winchester voiced and then turned solely to Cas, what didn’t really mean anything because the older hunter and the angel were standing so close to each other. “Can you erase his memory of us? We can’t get to the angel he is in contact with if he doesn’t think he is safe.”

Cas nodded and Dean didn’t like several things in this plan. First of all, the woman and the child would still be in danger. And second, if the angel chose to possess Jim, in the end they would be forced to kill the man as well and that turned out to be harder as soon as one had a talk with a vessel. But of course, Dean would already do everything to protect the kid. It already was a Winchester after all, non-human species or not.

They followed the plan nonetheless and send the guy home after he had forgotten them. Then they decided to take shifts watching the flat, until they would meet up with Glynn the next morning to let her in on the supernatural world. The only things that happened in these few hours were, that the roommate returned from work and Dean drove himself crazy with his own thoughts.

-

“So, do I get this right?” Glynn asked, cup in her hand sitting on an armchair in front of them. Cas was positioned on the couch next to Dean, and Sam had his long legs stretched out from a kitchen chair, completing the circle. “You are an angel,” she pointed at Cas, “and you were kind of inside Dean when we had sex? That… that is really fucked up.”

“When you say it like this,” the older Winchester started but Cas interrupted him. “I was completely withdrawn from his conscious mind. I didn’t even notice, that a child was conceived and I should have.”

“Because you’re an angel,” she said unsure and it sounded more like a statement than a question. “What else is there? Only angels, or…?”

She didn’t continue and Dean sighted.

“A lot more,” Sam answered for him. “They will all want to either kill or use the baby for their own purposes during its life. But we are here to protect it.”

“Her,” Glynn said quietly and looked down at her stomach caressing it gently. Something inside of Dean did a backflip, and he would lie, if he denied feeling at same parts hopeful and frightened.

“It’s a- it’s a girl?” he asked and hoped to keep all of his emotions out of his voice. The hand that was laid on his arm from his left showed him, that he didn’t succeed, but he didn’t dare to look down.

“Yeah and she is perfectly healthy and looks exactly like a human baby on the ultrasound,” Glynn said with a warm smile. “Do you wanna see a picture?” All three of them nodded, and Dean couldn’t suppress to grin at the angel at his side, who mirrored his expression. Was Cas actually a little bit excited about having a child and even of sharing this with Dean? There was so much shit in their lives, that the hunter didn’t dare to believe it but he really wanted to.

The tiny creature on the blurred black and white picture seemed to shake her fist at them after Glynn returned with it.

“I can’t believe I am carrying a non-human being,” the alien lady muttered while the three men stared at the photo. They already seemed to have forgotten about her, thought.

“I already like my niece,” Sam said and looked at Dean with hopeful puppy-dog-eyes. As if the hunter would decide now, that they would put the baby with somebody else or even kill her.

“She seems to have a good survival instinct,” Cas voiced quietly from Dean’s other side and when the hunter turned he noticed the others smile and lost himself without noticing in sky blue eyes. Damn being a dad already made him soft and the baby was not even born yet.

“Sooo,” Sam said, drawing out the word to make the two other men snap out of their trance. They weren’t doing that often, were they? “It would probably be the best idea, if we took the two of them to the bunker, what do you say?”

Cas nodded and Dean frowned. They had talked about this before, but the older hunter still didn’t like the decision they made. Of course, the bunker was a very safe space, but the safest thing, if there was immediate danger chasing you was to keep on track and always be one step ahead. Looking at the very pregnant woman in front of him, he had to admit, though, that calmness was the most important thing for her right now. After not dying.

Damn, the last time Dean held a baby, beside the adventure with Bobby John and the small Amara, was when he was about six and his giant brother still shat his pants. They really needed to improve their baby-skills, because beside the protection from all the evil in the world the little Winchester girl also needed food and a clean diaper.

This was not going to be easy.


	5. Stupid feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hunters, the angel and the alien lady arrive at the bunker. Being concerned about the baby, they decide to see a doctor and make an ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, stupid real life all the time... :D  
> Everybody needs a little bit of Fluff, so here you go!

They packed their things and headed out three hours later. Believing in extra-terrestrial beings, Glynn always had her dearest possessions packed and Dean should be glad for it, but it was still a little bit weird. People who didn’t have a prove of the supernatural should life a completely ordinary live, occasionally get saved by hunters and definitely shouldn’t worry about stuff they couldn’t change anyways.

They parted the nearly thirteen-hour ride into two stages and slept in a slightly better motel than usual. Dean almost felt annoyed by this because it somehow felt as if he was getting old, but it was of course only for the pregnant person beneath them.

All of the ride, Cas was unusually quiet. Regarding other situations he normally also seldomly spoke when it wasn’t necessary, but Dean had gotten into the habit of bantering endlessly about classic rock songs and movies the angel had on his hard drive with him over the last few years. When nobody was dying of course.

The other two people, especially Sam, didn’t notice anything weird about Cas, so Dean didn’t make a remark but he glanced over at the angel ever so often.

The arrival at the bunker was quiet. So far nobody had followed them and everything was as they had left it, so the older Winchester left it to Sam to give a house tour, while he cooked a healthy, pregnant woman approved meal.

Cas followed the hunter into the kitchen and stood at the counter as if he wanted to say something. Because he didn’t grow up human, he didn’t fiddle with the sleeve of his trench coat nervously, but he could as well be doing it. His whole posture showed, that he knew how to throw himself in the pot for the Winchesters, but not how to approach a topic he knew Dean didn’t want to talk about.

“Dean, you know,” he started and looked at the ceiling while the hunter chopped some carrots, “I am not, what you would call, particularly good with small children.”

Involuntary, Dean started to grin at that and was grateful, that his back was turned to his angel. The angel.

“Well, it’s something you can learn,” the hunter said, because he didn’t know what the other was hinting at and had no clue what else to say.

“Yes, I mean, I intent to, but this is not…” When he sounded so human, with all of this ranting, Dean felt almost as if there was nothing separating them. But then again, so much happened, they both made mistakes, they both almost killed each other and…

“I can communicate with the child.”

Dean turned around at that and stared at the angel. He didn’t want to show so many feelings, he didn’t want to have more people he could lose, because everybody he was close to had the tendency to die early. Nevertheless, this case was lost already anyhow, why not dig your grave a little bit deeper.

“How… When…?” he tried to ask, but it seemed as if the softness, that had creeped into Cas eyes took him by surprise.

“I sensed her grace when I was sitting close to Glynn in the car,” the angel stated and took a step forward, still two metres too far away to accidentally clap on the shoulder. “I showed her, that I was there and… she seemed to be happy. She showed me the feeling of being save as if she wanted me to know that she trusted me. Trusted us.”

“Okay,” Dean said dumbly. He had the urge to scratch his neck and followed it automatically. They were actually in this together, weren’t they? He needed to know.

“So are you… are you going to stay for this?” the hunter started and licked his lips. This was as always not what he effectively wanted to say, but he hoped Cas understood. “I mean, no matter, what big evil comes, what guilt over things that have to be done, you will come back to her?”

“I will come back to you.” Cas didn’t even skip a beat. He took another step forward wrinkling his forehead as if in concentration.

It felt as if this was an important moment, like the time Dean declared the angel as a Winchester brother, even though he wanted to say something else back then. Brother had been the closest to what he felt, and he needed to reassure the other would stay. Because everybody always just left.

Without thinking about it, Dean lifted an arm to settle it on the others shoulder.

Of course, that was the moment, the annoying little brother chose to burst into the room. He frowned but didn’t comment on Dean’s fast movement of withdrawing his hand and turning back around to the stove.

“I, err, settled Glynn into one of the spare bedrooms we had cleared for these occasions.” He stopped for a second, probably thinking about the fact, that none of them would ever have thought of a situation like this. At least Dean did. “Well, whatever, she was very exhausted and asked for us to wake her for dinner.”

Dean nodded into the pasta and closed his eyes. He should keep his feelings in check.

“All right, I will go out and check the wards,” the gravelly voice of the angel in the room piped up and the older Winchester wished he would stay and watch him cook food as he often had done in the last months.

Sam uttered his agreement and the both of them left the room and Dean alone to dwell in his own thoughts.

Left to him, the hunter noticed the kitchen utensils hanging neatly next to each other, the potato masher standing out against the others. He really needed to learn how to cook for a baby at least, if he couldn’t cope with his feelings.

There was no way she could get emotional stability from any of the Winchesters.

-

Two months later still nobody, angel or other creatures had approached them. Glynn mostly stayed inside the bunker leaving it only occasionally and in company of one of the Winchesters. The fact, that Cas sometimes disappeared, to check out the situation in heaven, hell or whatever still made Dean nervous, though, because there was always the fear that he might not come back.

Although he promised. Every time he left, the last thing he said to Dean was that he would do everything to come back to them. Sam knitted his brows together the first time but gave up afterwards.

There didn’t seem to be any recognition of the upcoming of a Nephilim in heaven and also nobody seemed to know, why these two angels had been there, back then when the little Winchester was conceived.

By now they had told Glynn about the very probable possibility, that she wouldn’t survive the birth and never see her daughter by herself.

She seemed frightened at first, like everybody, except for the Winchesters maybe, at the prospect of death. After that she told them, she accepted it and if it was like this, she at least died for a good purpose, knowing her child in protective and competent hands. The older hunter almost frowned at that.

The first time they went shopping for the mother and the little girl, Dean purchased five books on pregnancy and babies with the fake credit card. To his brother’s and maybe as well the angel’s surprise, he read them all in the following night. Since they got knowledge of the upcoming birth, the older Winchester felt as if everything was crumbling down around him and time was running out. As usual.

But then again quite not.

They would have to care for a small alive human being in a short time and it was written on all their faces, that they rather liked to face a monster in a direct fight than eighteen years, and probably all of their lives in constant fear.

Sam seemed to be more relaxed, though, Dean noticed. He laughed more and brought home a new cute baby jumper every time he left their home for grocery shopping or occasionally hunts.

They tried to source out every hunt possible, because they couldn’t afford to be short on a man when shit came down around them.

And it would come down. Because in a Winchesters life, there was no period of good things, no happy times, without literally hell breaking loose.

They thought about names. There were so many dead people, who needed to honoured, but they didn’t want to give the kid more than five names, so better concentrate on two. That was at least, what Cas, Sam and Glynn came up with after three hours and an endless number of lists.

In any case, they needed to come up with a fake hospital story and if one of them, Cas or Dean, or possible even both would be registered as the father(s), they had to make very good fake IDs, with fake background stories, fake lives, fake jobs, fake everything. And Dean was really, really tired of fake.

But no matter what, they wanted the most possible normal life for the little girl, as none of them ever has had a real childhood. Maybe Glynn but she didn’t like to talk about her past especially about her mother, as Dean noticed.

For the birth, Glynn wanted to make sure, that the baby girl as laying in the right position, so Cas came up with the idea of an ultra sound. If something weird came up, they could delete the doctor’s memory, at least try it and that was enough for the three people, who lived under the same roof as Dean. He was overly sceptical about everything, that could provide at least a little risk, and he knew that, but he couldn’t suppress the feeling of danger all around them.

“Dean, we can’t take the Impala, the pregnant women beneath us have problems to get in or out,” Sam voiced from across the car and his brother just glared at him. Cas made a sound, that came close to a chuckle as he lowered Glynn into the passenger seat.

“I think your brother will leave without his arm, before he leaves the car,” the angel muttered, lowering himself into the backseat as the last person and Dean started the engine.

Leaving the garage, the older Winchester just listened to the others talking about the car and memories it provided for all of them. Since Glynn would probably leave her only child with them, if she died, she wanted to make sure, that she knew every single happy story they had to tell and she didn’t even cringe when they also told her some of the numerous sad ones.

This is my family, Dean thought, as the urge to protect overcame him. He looked into the back mirror and saw Cas smiling slightly at him, as if to say: See, we can make it. But the hunter didn’t dare to believe him.

“You know what would be a good idea?” Sam suddenly asked as if he was trying to get into the silent conversation Dean and his angel were having.

The older hunter frowned. He needed to look at the road.

“We could invite Jody and the girls for a kind of baby shower, what do you think?” Dean’s younger brother continued as no one answered him.

Glynn asked: “Who is Jody” at the same time as Cas smiled wider at Dean and said: “Good idea”. The older Winchester’s frown grew, but after a few seconds he couldn’t suppress the urge to smile back at the angel any more. He hadn’t seen the other this happy in ages.

As Sam explained his idea of a pre-baby party further, Dean’s thoughts drifted off again, to a dream he has had for a very long while now. At first, he had been sitting with various women on the porch of his own white picked fenced house, but now he was sitting there with Cas and preferable Sam, who lived next door. They were enjoying the late evening summer sun and Dean was holding a little bundle of life in his arms, rocking slightly back and forth in his rocking chair. Another little creature was running around them, occasionally asking Cas to repair the toy plane he had been dropping to the floor every now and then.

But this was too good for them. No, Dean though, Cas and especially Sam deserved to have this happy life, if that was what they dreamed of. But all the innocent people he had killed, when he had been evil in any way, all the lives he had destroyed.

The hunter manoeuvred Baby into a free parking lot of a clinic a town over. He looked again at the angel and found him staring back at him as if in deep thoughts. Panic swept over Dean like a wave. If the guild overcame the other in the same way, he would maybe think of a completely stupid reason and leave, and then…

“You coming?” Sam asked from outside, having already helped Glynn out of the vehicle. As if in slow motion, Dean watched as a hand came down on his shoulder from behind for reasurement probably. It felt warm and steady and ready to protect and defend.

Dean really had needed this, because he calmed down immediately, even though he yearned for more. They send each other weak smiles and exited the car.

-

The waiting time was longer than any of them had anticipated, but this was probably what happened when your angel suddenly had the idea, that it was safe and important enough to go out and look at a blurry picture of your child.

Maybe it was good, because it was possible that it was the last time Glynn saw her daughter. Dean really shouldn’t think about this, or the fact that he became like Sam and killed women with sex. But literally. He almost chuckled bitterly at that but could suppress it in the last second.

When it was their turn, the doctor, a calm lady in her forties, asked Glynn to lay down on an examination couch and spread a slimy fluid on her expanded stomach.

She looked a bit irritated at the three men standing a little bit at the door, seeming to scan the room for possible dangers.

“Soo, whoever of the gentlemen is the father, could come over here and hold the hand of our brave mother, what do you think?” the doctor asked and startled the hunters a little bit with that.

“They can all come,” Glynn said when none of the men reacted and they almost stumbled over to her side. The doctor eyed them suspiciously but didn’t say anything further.

Dean watched as a machine next to the soon to be mother of their child came to life and a monitor lit up with blue and black colours, like he had seen them on previous ultra sound pictures.

Then the doctor moved a gadget over Glynn’s stomach and said something, but the older Winchester had stopped listening.

There, on the screen, was a little baby, way too small to survive on her own, and she was moving. She was moving.

As they watched one of her tiny hands curled itself into a fist, as if she was saying: “I can fight, dad, don’t worry.” As she also kicked her foot and then moved her head as if to crook it to the side, Dean lost it.

He only noticed, the tears were dripping down his face, when Cas grabbed his hand from next to him and squeezed it tightly. Sam’s hand came down on his shoulder from the other side and he tried so hard to hold it together but failed completely.

Glancing over into Cas eyes, he saw that the other had wide eyes, and if the angel had really learned how to cry, Dean was sure, there would also be tears glistening in the blue orbits.

“Everything seems to be all right,” the doctor said in a softer tone and startled all three present Winchesters, who were staring in trance at the monitor. Monster, yes. Self-doubt: all the time. Dying and loosing each other: daily routine. But seeing a tiny human being, that would soon be included in their family on a screen left them all completely speechless.

After having printed out a few pictures, the doctor told them to sit down with her, separated by her desk. Sam the giant had to stand, because there were only three chairs, but the lady in white seemed to send them a knowing look now.

“So, the ultrasound seems to be excellent,” the doctor started and Dean suddenly noticed Glynn fidgeting around nervously with her sleeve. At the same time Cas went unnaturally still. “Do you have any complaint, problems or pains? Maybe we can find something to make your life easier.” The doctor directed this question only at Glynn, who seemed to take a very deep breath to brace herself.

“Well, I have these weird pains,” she started and the brothers stared at her while the angel had his gaze fixed on an imaginary point on the opposite wall.

“They are not so dramatic,” she tried to reassure all of them as she noticed their looks. “Just weird little pains and I wanted to know if this is normal.”

“The ultrasound indicates, that there is no problem with the baby and small cramps are normal in this stage of pregnancy, because the muscles that support the uterus have to stretch. But if they come more frequent and stronger, you should definitely go to a hospital.” She smiled all around at them. “Don’t hesitate on that.”

Something about the way she said that seemed odd and Dean looked over at his favourite angel catching him looking guiltily at the ceiling. They definitely had to talk about this later.

With best wishes they left the doctor, bearing mixed feelings about the upcoming month.


	6. Unorganized heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has to explain the Winchester brothers, what happened at the doctors office. Nobody is happy with the prospect this brings up and then again, trouble never waits long around the corner for the Winchesters.

“So, what was that?” Dean asked as soon as they entered the war room after Glynn had excused herself from dinner.

“What was what, Dean?” the angel countered, not quite looking the brothers in the eyes. He had his typical, kind of guilty frown on, that meant something like: “I know/have done bad things, but don’t wanna tell you”.

“You know exactly what I mean,” the older Winchester retorted, while the younger crossed his arms and looked worried. “You know something about these pains, or whatever and you changed the doctor so nobody would worry.”

“I didn’t change-“

“You know what I mean,” Dean almost yelled and planted his fist on the table. Yep, everything was just like always. At least this way the hunter didn’t have to cope with the happy and warm feelings, he knew, he shouldn’t have, but could pretend he was just furious all the time.

“Hey, hey,” Sam said, stretching out his arms as if to protect the two from each other. “Dean, calm down. Cas, tell us what you know.”

Cas nodded and had the nerve to pull back a chair and sit down. He never did that. He wasn’t human enough for such a gesture of playing out time, was he?

“It’s quite an uncommon knowledge among the angels, but I once worked with a guy, who did a few researches about Nephilim,” he started and Dean knitted his brows together. What guy? “He discovered a very old report, similar to the one we found and investigated some time ago.”

Sam nodded and Dean deepened his frown. He could feel Cas gaze one him but preferred to stare at the table, so the others wouldn’t know, that he didn’t quite know, what report was spoken about. But of course, the angel guessed his train of thoughts immediately.

“It was this one writing where a Nephilim claimed for his human mother to be alive.” It was silent for a moment after that, the feelings of hope, guilt, anger and fear mixing between them.

“Well, the record this guy gave me, or maybe I took it without asking, but I didn’t understand the human concept that well back then-“

“The guy, who collected records of Nephilim was human?” Dean asked, because sometimes Cas just told absurd stuff but the other nodded. “And he was allowed to live?”

“No,” Cas said, and it was silent for a moment again. “But what I wanted to say, before Dean interrupted me,” now he was only looking at Sam, “was, that women, who bear a Nephilim, have “weird little pains” beforehand and that that’s an indication for their death.” Air quotes and all.

“So, you are saying,” Sam interrupted Dean’s down spiralling thoughts, “that, that Glynn has these pains means, that she is going to die for sure?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said and looked utterly devastated. “I only know, that there is no mentioned cure and that nobody ever made a record on how to stop it.”

“And, so, you thought it was the best idea to change what the doctor wanted to say, to not worry us? Glynn?” The older Winchester asked, and it was his turn to cross his arms in front of his chest.

“Nothing she could have said or found out would be something supernatural, that the baby couldn’t deal with.” It all made sense now. The angel hadn’t insisted on taking Glynn to the doctor to confirm the right position of the little girl; he had done it to reassure her and calm her down. And probably to allow her to see the baby a last time.

No, don’t think like that. They had a month of research ahead of them.

“All right,” Dean said. “Let’s get the books and dig deep in.” The other two already turned to the huge bookshelves as the older hunter added:

“And Sammy, I made up my mind. Invite Jody and the girls for this pre-baby party.”

-

Jody and the girls had a calm phase right now and decided to come over for a weekend. As Sam explained on the phone why the Winchesters couldn’t visit them and what the special occasion of the meeting was, Dean could make out a long silence on the other end.

Then the considering voice of Claire Novak piped up. “Does this mean I’m getting a half-sister?”

The older hunter snorted from his casually overhearing position inside the door frame. He had always liked the girl, even if she had a lack of important pop-culture knowledge.

They agreed on a weekend in two weeks from that point and Dean already planned on what he would cook and if he should bake a pie for that occasion. Lucky for him he had an angel advising him and even if the other couldn’t really taste the food that was given to him, he knew everything about where it came from and what other people said about it.

It was such an amazing feeling to have Cas around all the time, that Dean sometimes tried to shake himself awake or make himself aware, that he could be under the influence of a Djinn. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop as they continued their research side by side and also as they watched series in the evening, together, sometimes joined by Sammy, sometimes not.

The other shoe finally dropped five days before the planned baby shower with Jody.

Dean was outside the bunker, checking the outside wards as he was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown against a big three trunk.

Internally, all his hunter instincts picked the situation apart in seconds.

He had two broken ribs, his shoulder was hurting like a bitch and a guy in a horrible stiff suit was standing twenty feet away from him. His clothing screamed angel, but his eyes were filled with rage instead of the typical blank soldier gaze.

“What do you want,” Dean asked from the floor with confidence he was not feeling. He felt warm liquid dropping down his neck and concluded that he probably also hit his head.

Should he pray for Cas? If he told him to stay downstairs and protect Glynn, he would definitely come up here. Stupid angels.

“You know exactly what I want,” the angel hissed with his jaw clenched together. “You erased the memory of my spy, but I found the Nephilim anyways.”

“Well done,” Dean said to buy time to think. “Do you want a medal?”

“I want what he would have wanted! I want all Nephilim dead, because they are abominations!” He almost screamed the words out, and the older Winchester wondered why his attitude was so different to the one of the other angels they had met eight months prior.

“It took you an awkwardly long time to find it, regarding the two angels we ganked back when it, err, came into being.” The hunter tried to bring himself into a sitting position against the trunk, when the other stepped closer.

Well, all right, whatever then. I pray to you, angel Castiel, Dean thought.

“What angels?” the tax accountant in front of him asked the same moment, kind of looking dumbfounded.

“Well, this woman and the other guy in that ch-“ The hunter stopped. The other really didn’t know. Something was going absolutely wrong in heaven, or this guy was just an idiot.

An idiot who came very fast very close now.

“I don’t know what angels you are talking about, but I will kill the abomination,” he snarled, gripped Dean at his collar and started to lift him. “And if I have to kill a Winchester or two on that way, well, it would be a pleasure to me.”

The moment the angel lifted him to the highest point possible, the hunter screamed Cas name in his mind and crashing weight tackled both of them down.

Dean hit the ground pretty hard again and tried to turn around as he heard a gravelly voice growling: “Nobody. Nobody calls my daughter an abomination.”

Before Dean could even do so much as blink after that, the unknown angel had an angel blade in his chest and was glowing like a streetlamp out of his eyes and mouth. Then it was suddenly very dark and silent for a second.

“Dean, are you all right?” a worried Cas asked after he had turned around from the other of his kind.

Instead of waiting for an answer he came inappropriately close and tried to feel Deans sides and head without hurting him. The hunter had to admit that he would be doing exactly the same if their positions were reversed, though.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean tried to say, but he was cut off by the warm feeling of his bones being healed and his skin closing.

“Did you know him?” the hunter asked then instead and rubbed over his face, because Cas didn’t seem to want to leave his personal space and it drove him crazy.

The angel shook his head. “Must have been someone from another garrison.” He hovered over Dean and looked around as if to make sure, that no one else would come to attack him.

“Why didn’t he know about the other angels?” the older Winchester asked as Cas finally shifted his weight back onto his heels to get up and he could breathe normally again. He had almost given in to the urge to lean in and take a deep intake of that scent he could never get out of his brain, but he could sustain. Barely.

The angel of Dean’s choice held out his hand in a manner of getting up assistance and hell, why shouldn’t the hunter take it. It was not as if the warm touch of a hand would make him admit his feelings out loud.

“Heaven is still an absolute mess. I wanted to ask an old friend of mine about these angels, but he didn’t even know I was alive,” Cas said with a hint of sadness in his voice, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, as if he wanted to do something but wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed. How many old friends did this guy have, Dean wondered with an inappropriately sting of jealousy in his guts.

The hunter was standing now and cleaning his hands on his pants as he saw, that a decision was being made, written right across the angel’s face.

In only a split second, Cas had lifted his arms and pulled the other awkwardly into what he assumed was an I’m-glad-that-you-are-alive-hug.

Dean’s breathing stilled and he reminded himself to hug back discreetly and not to either stand there utterly dumbstruck or squeeze the life out of his angel.

As the other didn’t pull back after an appropriate time for a man-hug, the hunter allowed himself to take a deep intake of that scent he had thought about earlier. It was just as astonishing, as he remembered it, some kind of honey like smell but triggering the same feelings you get when you stand in the woods after a heavy summer rain.

Before, he had only gotten glances of it, tiny whiffs taken in between a fight or when they stood too close for no reason at all and this felt completely different.

It felt as if Dean had been suffocated his whole life and could finally breath. As if the cage around his ribs had been lifted and never wanted for it to stop, he never wanted to pull back ever in his life. But at some point, he had to.

To contain his dignity or what was left of it, Dean cleared his throat as he took a step back.

“Thank you for… saving me,” he manged to get out, while he clapped the other on the shoulder, in a way, he thought was appropriate between two male friends. Not as if anything they had done in the last five minutes was something like appropriate, but they could play it down and forget about it like they always did.

“No problem,” the angel said and his smile seemed rather sad to the Winchester.

-

On the Friday of Jody’s, Claire’s and Alex arrival, Dean tried to get over his nervousness by cooking the best feast any of them had ever seen. His brother had taken the angel to clean some long-forgotten gore out of the war room and ready the rooms for their guests, what left the older hunter alone in the kitchen with Glynn.

He didn’t mind being around her, after all he could always look at his child growing inside of her, but he was usually reminded that he was the guy who was most probably going to kill her soon. It also didn’t help him, that she usually seemed so care free and happy, because it showed a resemblance with a girl Dean had once known and called the sister he had never wanted.

“I never saw myself as a mother, you know,” Glynn suddenly said and startled the hunter out of his thoughts. He was currently cutting vegetables and had missed his finger by a quarter of an inch as she had spoken up. That would have been weird to explain to Cas, who would have most certainly insisted upon healing it immediately. The hunter forced a smile down and turned around to the soon to be mother of his child.

“You know, I mean you don’t know, because I never told you about it, but my own mother was not very… motherly herself,” Glynn continued, and Dean dried his hands with a towel laying around. He was normally very good at faking interest in people’s life stories, after all it was part of the job, but this time he really wanted to hear what his opponent had to say. Maybe he could tell it to their daughter one day if her mother couldn’t do it herself.

“I grew up in a very conservative family.” Dean involuntary raised his brows at that. It didn’t really fit the alien story and her flat in Colorado had also hinted more at some kind of Hippi-upbringing than anything else.

“My parents… they were both active in finances or how you say this kind of thing today and they didn’t really have time to be there for my sister and me. I mean, I never had a problem with anything you could buy for money, but when Cam, she was older than me, disappeared at the age of sixteen, I … like… I told everybody, that aliens did it.”

Her laugh sounded a bit bitter with the tears in her eyes, and Dean’s sympathy for her grew immensely. Siblings love was never easy, especially when parents came between them.

“You stayed?” the Winchester asked to get her to finish the story.

“Yeah, I thought, if I do what my parents want of me, she would come back and see, that this life is actually not so bad.” She chuckled. “But I was wrong. This life is bad.”

“Did she come back?” Dean asked and was painfully reminded of his own stay with his dad, while Sammy had gone to College, to get out of the hunting life.

“No,” Glynn shook her head. “And after I left my parents to begin my own life, I started to believe in the story I had made up to cope with her vanishment as a child. Now I, of course, know, that the extra-terrestrial beings have wings and a halo.” She grinned and Dean had no other choice than to join in. Cas would vehemently deny of having a halo if he was here right now and even Glynn knew that.

“I know, that it’s… weird,” Glynn started again. “But if I die, I know, that you are here to protect our daughter and I know, that she will grow up with more love than any child can ever comprehend.”

Dean felt the tears sting in his eyes but cleared his throat to get rid of them. He could mourn when he was alone in his bedroom, but for now he had to be the strong one. He looked up at Glynn from where he had been fidgeting with the knife. Or maybe she was the strong one.

Suddenly there were loud voices coming from the direction of the war room.

“Are you ready to meet the family?” Dean asked and grinned a little bit at the prospect of seeing the sheriff and the girls again. They always had too much to do to drive over and when they did, there was a crisis or somebody was dying.

This time, the inducement would be celebration and not to think about what the future held for them.


	7. Happy families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Jody and the girls is celebrated and things don't tend to stay as happy and calm as one wished.

Entering the war room and seeing the people who were embracing each other made Dean widen his grin even more. Maybe the prospect of having a baby soon changed him, but he was happy to see the others and wanted to actually show this to them.

He had run into death so many times for the ones he loved, he had always given all of himself and now he finally got something back: a creation of life instead of the end of one, or maybe besides the end of one.

All the guilt and pain and hate were still inside of him, but he couldn’t let the bitterness sweep over him with the prospect of his family in front of him. Not this time.

Cas lifted his head from his conversation with Claire as he saw Glynn approaching and looked right beside her at Dean. A happy glimmer appeared in the angel’s eyes as if to let the weird happy feelings of loving people overwhelm him, surprised him as much as it did to the one he looked at.

“Dean,” a very blond almost-not-teenage-girl-anymore grinned, probably having followed her “dad’s” gaze towards the hunter. She hugged him as he approached, what was followed by greetings of Jody and Alex respectively.

“So, I think congratulations are appropriate,” the brown-haired sheriff beamed up at them and then glanced at Glynn’s huge stomach. “When is it going to hatch?”

A lot of people in the room looked at the floor; maybe they should have told Jody and the girls about the fact, that the mother most probably wouldn’t survive the birth. They had thought about it, but they had wanted to keep the festivity as light as possible.

“I have about two weeks left,” Glynn said suddenly startling the male hunters in the room. Man, she was so much braver than them, Dean thought. She would have made a very good Winchester.

“Wow, I heard the back pain is a son of a bitch at that time,” Claire chimed in and Dean glared at her for the use of language, but was cut off his thoughts by Sam stepping in.

“All right, I think, Cas can show you your rooms, while I help Dean set up the table. Dinner almost ready?” he asked over at his brother who nodded, not paying much attention to him, but to the angel in the room.

Cas had a distant smile playing around his lips and a look of proudness on his face as if being given such an important and human task was something immensely honorable. Oh, how Dean loved this stupid, clumsy, kind of naive guy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam pulling at his sleeve and tearing him towards the kitchen.

As they arrived the older Winchester fell again in his usual cooking routine. The vegetables had to be fried a little bit before he could start the sauce and he heard Sam clatter with the plates.

As if fidgeting with his words, the younger Winchester took the dishes towards the door, turned around and set them down on the kitchen table.

“Spit it out,” Dean mocked in his good mood, turning around with the spatula in one hand, beer in the other, opening his arms wide.

Sam looked down at his hands and then back up at his brother.

“Pretty exciting, huh,” he said, sounding a little bit desperate, as if he wanted the other to look between the lines, so he wouldn’t have to speak out loud what was hidden underneath the words. Dean did that too often himself to not recognize it.

“Yeah,” the older hunter smiled a little bit but didn’t want to let the younger of the hook just like that. “But what exactly do you mean.”

Half a nervous smile split Sammy’s face and make him look much younger, reminded Dean of the first time he had raised a child.

“Well, becoming a dad.” The sentence didn’t seem to end there so Dean waited. “Together… with Cas.” Ah, cat’s out.

“What about Cas?” the older Winchester asked and stuffed an almost cooked pasta in his mouth just to annoy the other. Sam seemed to swallow visibly.

“He is, well, he has learned a lot of human ways in the past years.” Dean knitted his brows together. Cas sometimes acted so humanly that it was scary. Then, other times, he didn’t understand, that something was a gift when it was meant as one and why the hell Dean kept insisting on wearing a towel while walking back from the shower to his room.

He didn’t get, though, what Sam was hinting at.

“Yeah, I think he will manage the thing with the caring for a baby and stuff, even if he’ll probably need a little help in the beginning,” the older hunter voiced feeling a kind of proud feeling talking like this about the angel. “What I am very certain about is, that he will put everything on his priority list below her when it comes to protecting, even us.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to knit his brows together. He didn’t seem quite satisfied with the direction their conversation had taken. As if he had thought it would be easier to dance around the topic and still talk about it somehow.

“Well, I mean, yeah, but I also think that he is different in the way he regards human relationships now,” the younger Winchester said and made a pause, in which he probably thought, that Dean understood his gibberish. He didn’t.

“Regards the relationship between him and… you.”

Dean almost spilled the beer he had tried to take a gulp out just now. Maybe, if he would have had less control over his facial features, he would have turned red, but he normally knew how to contain himself in front of his brother. Or he thought he did.

“What do you mean?” he asked and tried to sound indifferent if not a little bit curious, even though he really didn’t want to continue this conversation.

“He looks… differently at you since he stays more, or maybe I just now noticed because he stayed more…” the hunter trailed off and stared at a point left of Dean’s head. “He also seems to laugh more at your ridiculous jokes.”

There was the usual mocking again. Even though, if he thought about it, Sam hadn’t called his jokes ridiculous in ages; he must really want to play down his own thoughts about what he had just told the other.

“So, what you are saying is…?” Dean asked, but of course, he already guessed, what his brother had thought about, what the older hunter never wanted to let cross his mind, even for a second.

“I am saying,” Sam took a deep intake and made himself smaller, or at least tried, that Sasquatch, “that I think, Cas feelings for you have started to go beyond friendship. And I’m not implying something.” He raised his hands as if to hold Dean of if necessary, or maybe as if to surrender. “I just think you should probably talk to him, especially regarding your upcoming parenthood together and regarding that he will stay here for longer times now and…”

Sam trailed off as his brother had turned around towards the cooking during his rambling. This kind of non-reaction seemed to cause a realization within the younger Winchester, that the other had wanted to suppress this way.

“Oh, my Chuck,” the younger hunter let out beside a chuckle, that sounded as if he straightened himself again. “You also like him that way. Since when?” Dean heard the sound of clothes ruffling and assumed that his brother had crossed his arms like he had learned it from the other himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked and sounded a little bit wounded. Regarding, that Dean normally wasn’t silent about his love-, well sex-life, the sound to his voice was kind of understandable.

The older Winchester was still for a moment, thinking about a good thing to say, a way to deny his feelings, or to play this encounter down. He was saved by an angel.

“They are setting down their stuff in their room,” the familiar gravelly voice said. Well, maybe not saved, because now Sam thought, that… “Do you need any help?”

“Yes, let’s go and set up the table, dinner is probably ready any time,” the younger Winchester said after a moment of silence, in which he had probably regarded his brother.

If it was true what Sammy was saying about Cas… But it couldn’t be, Cas was, well, Cas. Dean scrunched up his face, at the thought. Cas was a lot more than just something if that made sense to anyone, and maybe he didn’t understand human concepts a few years ago but now he certainly did and it made a little glow of hope raise in the hunter’s chest.

These stupid feelings really needed to stop.

-

Dinner was a nice if a little bit awkward experience. Dean remembered the last time when Jody had brought up save sex, while they were sitting at the table, but she seemed to refrain from that for now. Regarding that they had told her the baby had been conceived unintentionally, it was a great gift of her.

Speaking of gifts, Claire and Jody announced, that they had forgotten something in the car after dinner and Alex grinned widely from Dean to Cas and back. It made the hunter very uncomfortably since he didn’t have time to shake of the earlier conversation with his brother.

The two women came back with one very huge package and a few smaller ones.

“Since we were the only ones invited,” Jody announced, setting the big, in bear printed wrapping paper cladded gift down on an edge of the table, “we granted ourselves the right to buy everything you don’t have yet.”

“Including cute bumpers with angels on them,” Alex said and laughed as she saw their faces. “You’ll see.”

The big package held a bathing tube and diaper changing mat they didn’t have time to buy yet. They made Glynn take off the wrapping paper, but Dean was still excited since it felt like the Christmas they never celebrated. When it came up in a few months they should really make a feast out of it, no child should grow up without traditions like that.

The jumpers, that had been promised were plainly adorable. There was one with little angel wings on the back and one with a plumb looking chubby angel baby on the chest, what made Cas frown. That again made the others laugh more as they cooed over the cute baby clothes.

Alex held one up with a purple vampire bat printed on the front, that said: “Getting teeth sucks”. They even had found one with an AC/DC logo on the front and it almost made Dean’s eyes water a little bit.

He realized, that no matter what, they would love the hell out of the little girl if she wanted it or not. She was already part of the family and every person on this table would probably hold their hand in the flames for her if not worse.

The older hunter looked over the table and found his favorite angel already staring at him.

Was Sam right? Were Dean’s weird, blubbering feelings, that often made his chest tight, and sometimes his pants, actually required?

But he couldn’t let this happen. Cas deserved something way better, he deserved to be happy, whatever way that was and Dean was poison. Everybody around him died and/or lost everything they had.

On the other hand, Cas had been family for such a long time.

Their perfect family. It was not like in the movies or commercials: Two parents, two and a half children, bound together by blood.

What the people on this table had was way stronger than that. They were a family because they chose to and kept fighting for it, even if there were so many troubles to it. And even if people were missing and it hurt like shit, it was everything Dean had ever wished for and never deserved. He just needed them to stay. He needed him to stay so badly.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother clapping on his shoulder, probably because he had mentioned him in some way.

What if, the older Winchester thought, looking over at his angel again. But what if.

-

It was three a.m. one week later when the walls of the bunker were shaken by a sudden force. Dean had been lying in his bed, actually sleeping a light hunters sleep when he jolted fully awake in seconds. Something was clearly wrong.

As his eyes averted to the darkness of his room, he saw a big cut in the raw cement of his wall, that continued over the ceiling and down the opposite wall. The protection sigils of the room were broken.

Feeling the familiar adrenaline mixed with jolts of panic sweep through his system, Dean was at the door in no time and ran into his similar shaken little brother when he opened it.

Without the useless verbal confirmations of the other's wellbeing, Sam got straight to the point, reading the older Winchesters expression correctly.

“I send Cas to protect Glynn. I think, whatever is out there is still… well, out there, but we have to gather inside the war room to plan further. It’s the safest room right now.”

Of course, Dean knew that, but it felt better if somebody else was thinking things through as well.

The two brothers almost made it to the room spoken of when they heard the scream of a woman down a corridor to their right. They fell into a run automatically. Their movements would have almost been beautifully synchrony if there wasn’t somebody in immediate danger.

Cutting the next corner, they were presented with a situationally and also for Dean generally horrifying sight.

Glynn was clutching Cas trench coat tightly while she bent forward over her large stomach, holding it and scrunching her face in pain.

The angel, who made an appearance that seemed to be a little bit helpless, but tried to soothe the woman, looked up at them when they came closer.

“The contractions are about five minutes apart. We don’t have much time.” He didn’t say it but Dean could hear it.

The baby was coming.

Why did everything always happen in the most inappropriate moments? The nursery was not even ready yet. Dean had wanted to add a few pictures of their family to the walls and they hadn’t found anything to save Glynn and overall… the hunter was not ready to be a father.

A pained scream shook Dean out of his thoughts. Right. There was no time.

In time with the younger Winchester catching up with the two others, his brother had turned the warrior mode full on.

“You get her to the war room. I’ll check the situation outside.”

For a second it was silent while Dean stared at the others determined to make them accept his words. “And if I don’t come back in ten minutes, lock the doors.”

His brother seemed to want to say something, but the older Winchester already turned around and headed off. He hoped the others knew which life was to protect over all of theirs, even if they wouldn’t protect their own.

Due to lifelong training, the hunter was outside and hidden in no time, even though whatever attacked them could probably trace him down however hard he hid. As he crouched down and looked around the cement wall he was behind, a rumbling went through the floor beneath his feet like an earthquake.

Down the road, there was suddenly a figure visible. Coming closer in slow, measured steps, Dean could see, that their eyes were black and a smile was toying with their lips. The figure had hair to the shoulders and wore simple black clothes, which was why the hunter couldn’t determine if the vessel was male or female.

 

A demon then. That was nothing new but normally they didn’t cause earthquakes that broke protection sigils. A streak of lightning caught Dean’s attention and took it away from the creature of hell towards the sky.

 

It should have been completely dark, but some constant flickering came from above, what explained why the hunter had been able to see the eyes of the demon.

 

“Dean Winchester,” a sudden bodyless voice rang in the addressed ears. “Give us the child and we leave the rest of you alone.”

 

Not only wasn’t this a promise somebody intended on keeping but there was also no way, that Dean would ever give up his unborn child for anything. She was already a Winchester, dammit!

 

“Who are you,” the hunter asked instead but tried to be quiet, so nobody with a nonomnipotent hearing could understand him. A laughter was audible.

 

“You probably know my kind, Dean Winchester.” The voice was dark and rumbling and the hunter was fanatically searching for a way out of this situation. “I am an angel of the lord!”

 

Angels, all right. But angels and demons together? Did nobody have any pride today?

 

“What do you want with her?” Dean asked to buy time after he had watched how the demon came to a halt, only to realize, that there were more of them approaching behind him.

 

The voice laughed again, but this time he sounded a lot more impatient.

 

“Don’t you understand? The child will be the heir of the Winchester line and at the same time the offspring of a very powerful seraph,” the unknown angel hissed as if this should be clear. “It will be a vessel, that can hold any angel, no matter how strong and can be a forceful weapon on its own. I would have supposed that you had wondered why we took so much effort in creating an offspring of yours.”

 

“You… what?” was the only answer the hunter could muster and a roaring laugh passed through his mind.

 

“I didn’t know that you were that stupid, Dean Winchester. Did you really think, that angels showing themselves to humans wasn’t a trap for the most famous hunters these days?” He let the word “famous” sound as if it was poison and Dean could only roll his eyes.

 

“We lured you in a trap, blinded you and your angel so you wouldn’t notice you were producing heavens new weapon and you want to tell me “you didn’t notice”? I have to admit it was quite inconvenient, that our stupid fanatic brother wanted to kill the child and made you aware of it, but under the correct guidance it will still be very useful to the forces of heaven.”

 

“Nobody will use my daughter in any way,” Dean almost shouted because apart from the lightning, a sudden wind had picked up.

 

“If you don’t give her willingly,” the voice whispered because of course, you could hear magical-in-head sounds, no matter what noise there was else, “We will have to come and get her.”

 

The end of the sentence was almost unheard by the Winchester, because he had turned away, ducked through the entrance and shut the door forcefully behind himself.

 


	8. Collapsing ceilings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, everything comes tumbling down at the Winchesters as usual, so, who will survive? And who will feel the urge to sacrifice themselves in a true Winchester manner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, how is it going, lovely Winchester lovers?  
> I have to admit, that this will be the last chapter of this work but... *drumroll*  
> There will be a sequel!  
> Also, a little bit of angst coming up; sometimes you need to break everything down to make a new start.

After having put up all the protection, the bunker was capable of, a quite odd sight greeted Dean as he entered the war room. The big, table, that usually stood right in the middle of the room was pushed aside, in order to make space for all the blankets the others could probably have found in such a short time.

 

Of course, even though the older hunter had been away for more than ten minutes, nobody had even moved towards the door to close it. Typical.

 

He went in unnoticed, due to the fact, that his brother and the angel bent over the puddle of blankets, from which soft whimpering was auditable. All right, we got this, Dean thought and took a deep breath before entering the scene before him.

 

The first one to look up was Cas and a smile displayed itself on his face at the sight of the hunter. Despite the situation, Dean’s heart seemed to pick up a speed twice as fast as before.

 

“How’s it going?” the older Winchester asked nervously, as he approached and could finally see Glynn, laying on her side on the blankets, panting and sweating. Her huge stomach seemed to look like a warning, probably that time was running out or something.

 

The first one to answer was the pregnant woman. “Fine,” she laughed weakly and looked up at him as if they shared a joke. She seemed to have picked up a few perks of the Winchesters in the last months and it was funny in a kind of sad way.

 

“The contractions are getting closer now,” the younger Winchester piped in. “She will soon have to push.”

 

Dean blinked at that with wide open eyes for a few seconds.

 

“How did… how did this happen so fast, I mean in, well, movies and series and stuff births normally go on for hours,” the older hunter rambled.

 

While Sam looked kind of impressed, probably at the knowledge his brother had, Cas jumped in with an explanation. He was half crouched down next to Glynn now and had a hand on her shoulder, as she bit herself through the next wave of pain.

 

“The Nephilim, or for that matter all born supernatural creatures, can detect the life outside of the womb from a very early stage of the pregnancy on.” He seemed to be taking a bit of pain away from the curled-up woman in front of him, but it seemed to exhaust him if his tired eyes were any indication. Dean frowned.

 

“Our daughter,” it did a lot of crazy things to the older hunter’s stomach as he heard Cas say it like that, “must have picked up on the dangers, that are outside and probably wanted to do something, anything. I am a seraph still, even with the chaos in heaven, and that means she will be quite strong, being able to speed up a birth is nothing I would not have expected.”

 

Dean felt a weird wave of proudness sweep into his current emotional, stress-induced state.

 

It seemed, that Glynn wanted to respond with something like: “That’s nice,” but she ended up screaming in pain instead. The whole bunker shook so hard, that Dean had to join the others in their crouched down position.

 

“What about outside?” the younger Winchester asked as soon as the pregnant woman was only panting slightly and didn’t look as if she was dying for a second. Sweat was glistening on her forehead and she had her eyes closed.

 

“Well, it seems as if heaven and hell have finally bound together to defeat the Winchester family,” Dean whispered with a sigh, anxious for Glynn to overhear them and worry her even more in her state. When he checked she didn’t seem to listen at all, though.

 

The other two, on the other hand, had surprised looks on their faces.

 

“I saw some black-eyed bastards,” Dean continued as none of them spoke and licked his lips, “and an angel of the Lord told me in my head, that he wants to use our daughter as a weapon.” At this Cas frowned so deeply, that the older hunter would have almost laughed if they weren’t in such a bad situation.

 

“Their combined energies seem to be very strong,” Sam observed the obvious. “Do you think they have some kind of… aid?”

 

Before anyone could respond they were interrupted by a cry, even louder than before. In an instant, all three men were bent over the small looking woman with the huge stomach and held her hand as well as rubbed her back.

 

As the pain seemed to have quieted down a bit the angel answered.

 

“I don’t know, Sam. Something like that never happened. A Nephilim, angels, and demons in the same placer were the latter combine their forces? I never heard of a case like this.”

 

“Anyhow they are in front of our only exit,” the younger hunter said with a sigh. “That means we can not escape, so we should probably get ready to fight.”

 

-

 

Ten more minutes sitting next to the girl he had knocked up and Dean wished he was outside again with the enemies. If he was a woman, he thought, there was no way, that he would ever want children. Or maybe, he could adopt some, because they were really awesome and cute, but all of this pain couldn’t be worth it.

 

Feeling, that his legs were falling asleep, the older hunter got up and earned two questionable looks from his brother and his angel, who were comforting Glynn the best they could while she waited for the next contraction.

 

“Just stretching my legs,” Dean muttered and went over to the first bookshelf in the library. They hadn’t come up with a solution and their time was running out. Maybe he himself could go outside and distract the angels and demons so that the others could flee somehow. It wouldn’t be the first time he had sacrificed his life for the family.

 

Regarding their situation, he should probably wait until the little girl was born so the others could move easier.

 

Being completely occupied by his thoughts, Dean only noticed the angel, when he was standing directly behind him. He turned around fast and saw an expression of concern and determination cross the other’s face.

 

“Hey, buddy,” the older hunter said and smiled a little. On the one hand, because he wanted to hide his facial expressions, showing off his earlier thoughts, on the other hand, because he really, _really_ liked the others face.

 

“Dean, I don’t think we can fight them,” Cas came straight to the point as usual. “I think we won’t make it if we all stay here.”

 

“Yeah, I thought, I could…” Dean started but was directly interrupted by the angel. He had an unusually urgent look on his face as if he wanted to make the other agree with him on something, at the best very fast.

 

“No, Dean, you’ll stay here. You are needed here the most.” Cas sad eyes roamed over the books behind the older Winchester and ended up cast towards his shoes. It almost broke Dean’s heart.

 

“I will go outside and make it look as if we all left together in a car. They will follow me if I bind a piece of Glynn, preferable her blood to my grace because it will seem as if there was an unprotected Nephilim with me.”

 

The words rung in Dean’s ears as if somebody had whacked a Chinese gong right next to his ears. Cas wanted to leave. Cas had offered to do the same as Dean had but it seemed so much bigger in the hunter’s eyes. The angel had given enough for the Winchesters, having earned himself a special place in the family, but what was that worth if he wasn’t here to live it.

 

“No,” Dean stammered after a time that would have seemed inappropriate for a normal human being. The eyes of his opposite turned pleading, almost as if he thought if he stared hard enough like this, the hunter would agree to his plan. But how could he?

 

Behind the angel Glynn let out an iron cutting cry, making all of the three men aware of the proximity of death.

 

“I can’t stay,” the angel said, pain written all over his face. “I am no use to you like this. To her. I can help a lot more if I lay a false trail, lend them somewhere else, far away from you.”

 

“When do you finally understand,” Dean growled pushing himself away from the shelve he had leaned on. Cas looked at him dumbstruck as if he hadn’t expected for the other to throw such a fit when he wanted to be useful.

 

“I don’t care if you are helpful or not. I want you to be here because it’s you. I would want you if you were a useless potato or even a stone. We are family and I love you. Please stay. Please.”

 

Guessing from his facial expression, Cas was as taken aback as Dean at the sudden declaration. In all the years of their friendship, the older hunter had never said such a thing as “I love you” to anybody but his brother. It was understandable then, that the angel uttered the following.

 

“Love me like you love your brother.” It was not a question, just a statement, probably not even meant to be heard.

 

“No,” Dean said and took a deep breath. This was it. If they were all going to die soon, again, he could at least this time finally let it out. “I love you like I love you. Like my mom loved my dad before he turned to be an abusive bastard probably.”

 

They were staying together. They needed to stay together, no matter what. No lone sacrifices no more, no stupid suicide missions. No one of them should die for the other but live with them even if this was the way more complicated and terrifying way.

 

They were staring in silence at each other for some time, only interrupted by cries of pain from the other room and Dean wondered if the voices in his head could overcome them in volume.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered the others favorite word out of his mouth.

 

Whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted by a low rumbling, that was causing cracks in the floor below them. The devil's trap, on which they were standing broke.

 

Holding onto Dean’s shoulder during the following shake, the angel held him back as he tried to bypass him to get to the others.

 

“Wait, I need to…” Cas seemed to be at a loss for words, something that was rarely seen in him, even as he became more human. The hunter tried to not look too hopeful but probably failed completely.

 

“Dean, I, as I tried to tell you before, but utterly failed, love you like your mother probably loved your dad, before he became abusive as well.” The angel looked a little bit confused at his own words. “I think.”

 

Dean started to smile so wide that his cheeks hurt but they were interrupted again by a shaking.

 

“She needs to push now,” Sam uttered loudly over the rumbling sound of the earthquake-like movements around them.

 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road!” Dean said and laughed a little.

 

-

 

To get themselves ready, Dean took Glynn’s left hand, while Sam was still rubbing her back on the other side. She only had her shirt on, but none of the men seemed to care. The older hunter noticed, that the blanket beneath the soon-to-be mother of his child was wet and a little red and shot a panicked look at his brother.

 

“It’s all right, her water broke while you were flirting at the bookshelves,” the younger Winchester uttered with the smuggest smile he could master at that moment. Dean’s eyes went wide, even if he didn’t want them to.

 

That was the moment they both heard the cracking of the ceiling and, in a simultaneous manner lifted their gazes to the origin of the sound. Large cracks wove their paths through the cement and Dean could feel rather than see, that some of the stone was already trickling down on them like dust.

 

The light suddenly went out, right when Glynn let out a horrible cry as if something was tearing her apart. Sam was in her face in an instant, both of them lit only by the red emergency light.

 

“Alright, Glynn, that’s it! Now push! Feel the direction of the pain,” the younger Winchester shouted at her over the loud noises of the bunker breaking apart. His brother looked at him with raised eyebrows, at which the other only shrugged.

 

Dean felt completely helpless. He didn’t know what to say to the woman who tried to push out his child, he couldn’t stop the angels outside or the stones that would be falling onto them soon. He could only let her squeeze his hand like she did right now, bone crushing but he was used to a lot stronger pain.

 

When she stopped pushing, Sam removed her sweaty hair from her face and Dean suddenly remembered something.

 

“Breathe,” he said, thinking back at all the times there had been a birth in Dr. Sexy M.D. “You have to breathe, in and out, that’s right.” Her eyes looked into his, but she seemed to be in a kid of pain-delirium and it seemed as if she couldn’t really focus.

 

There was a sudden crashing sound, as a large piece of the ceiling crashed into the war room table and broke its glass in a half. That reminded the hunter of the fact, that they should also long been squashed between bunker parts and he looked firstly up and then around to find not only the cement above them relatively intact but also an angel with outstretched hands holding it together with telekinetic force.

 

Cas face was scrunched up in agony and sweat was glistening on his forehead mixing with the dust of the broken stones. Dean hadn’t known angels could sweat unless they were short of their powers, but he only had time to worry for a second until Glynn gripped his arm tightly again and cried out in exhausted pain.

 

Five more cycles of Glynn pushing through hell and partly recovering from it and the angel in the room fell to his knees. Dean almost jumped up to help him, but Sam held him back with his eyes, saying that he was needed more here.

 

Cas whole shirt was soaked wet and his breath was coming in short huffs, as he tried to stay as upright as possible. For some reason, he had a bloody streak on his cheek and as a pipe broke behind him and spilled water all over the area, he didn’t even turn around.

 

Glynn was at the end of her strengths now Dean noticed as he forced his attention back to her. Her eyes slowly closed and her breath seemed to slow down, even if she needed to push. She really needed to push, or both of them, mother and child would die.

 

What would he give for a normal birth in a normal hospital, where somebody could make a c-section now and everybody would live. But nothing in his life was ever normal.

 

Dean hadn’t even noticed, that he had started to plead in the ear of the woman before him.

 

“Alright, you’re doin’ good, now you need to push again. Please, Glynn, please, push, one more time, please.”

 

He couldn’t lose them all. He couldn’t lose his daughter that he hadn’t even met yet, he couldn’t lose his brother, he couldn’t lose his… well, his angel. His lover. He really could not _not_ find that out.

 

He couldn’t lose his family.

 

Suddenly a surprisingly strong hand, gripped his arm again, holding him in place, where he was bend over this scurrile, alien loving, stoic girl. Her eyes opened and she was searching his face frantically until her gaze calmed down and she only looked sad. He had probably said the last part out loud.

 

“Dean Winchester,” she whispered and her voice broke as if she didn’t have the strength to continue. But she was too stubborn, too persistent to just give up.

 

“I need you to keep… our daughter save.” Her voice was hoarse from all the crying and Dean could see pain starting to inflict her facial expression again.

 

“Skylar,” she said and it wasn’t louder than a whisper anymore. “Tell… Skylar Charlie Winchester, that… her mommy… loves her.”

 

With that, Glynn set on her face an expression of determination, Dean had only seen on hunters facing their upcoming, incredibly painful death and grit her teeth together.

 

The older hunter understood immediately. He nodded shortly, send his brother with a move of his hand to kneel between Glynn’s legs and held onto her hand tightly.

 

And then she pushed. She seemed to put everything he had, every last bit of strength and life force into this one move as he put her chin to her chest and clutched Dean’s hand so hard, it actually hurt a little. No sound came out of her as a wet noise was audible between crashes and cracks of the place they all called home by now.

 

And then she went limp.

 

It was as if everything was wrapped in cotton as if honey was floating in every place, that was normally filled by air, as Dean turned his head to look at his brother and the little bright half human being in his arms.

 

She chose this exact moment to let out a high-pitched cry, as if she knew what happened to her mother and that the world around them was crumbling down.

 

Dean was at his brethren’s side at an instant, noticing that Cas looked over to them a completely exhausted smile ghosting his face.

 

“Hey, it’s all right, I’m here,” Dean said in a soothing voice, cutting off her umbilical cord and clamping it like his brother explained to him. Then he was handed his daughter, wrapped her in one of the blankets laying aside and closed his leather jacket over her small form laying at his chest.

 

She was astoundingly beautiful. The hunter hadn’t noticed, that he was crying until a tear fell on her little face, that was now regarding him with curiosity. As if to ask, what is wrong. As if to ask, how can I help?

 

With a sob, Dean got to his knees, grinned shortly at his brother who was covering up Glynn’s body and scooted over towards a bloody and completely wet angel.

 

Cas eyes hadn’t left them since he had heard the cry, but the hand that he was still pointing towards the ceiling trembled as the others approached. As if sensing him, Skylar turned her head as soon as they were right next to him and a hidden conversation seemed to take place between the two not-quite-terrestrial beings.

 

“Hi, Cas, say hello to Skylar,” Dean whispered and the angel looked up to him as if he had noticed the man just now. The hunter couldn’t blame him, since he couldn’t agree more to the fact that their daughter was the most mesmerizing being in heaven, hell, purgatory, earth and whatever weird place there was in addition.

 

“Hello, Skylar,” Cas said in his grave voice, seeming less exhausted than just seconds ago.

 

Then he looked irritated between her and the ceiling back and forth.

 

“Are you helping me?” he asked the little girl and then said to Dean in the proud wonder only parents could probably muster, “She is helping me, Dean.”

 

Sam, who had also joined them by now, looked around their heads into Dean’s jacked with this expression he always had when he was examining an especially interesting supernatural object or being.

 

“What about Glynn,” Dean asked and Sam shook his head, all of them looking down in a way of paying respect.

 

Suddenly an especially loud rumble shook the bunker making Dean and Sam curl over the baby, while Cas shuddered under the force he was holding back.

 

“We should try to get out of here,” Sam voiced and one could almost smell the gears rattling in his head. “We just need to get to the Impala, maybe I can-“

 

“No sacrifices,” Dean interrupted him. “We already lost Sky’s mother tonight, we don’t need to lose anybody else.” The girl wrapped up in the hunters jacked seemed to look up at her new nickname, her expression pleased.

 

“The Impala is only approximately a hundred feet from here, if we run very fast, we could make it,” Cas voiced and stood up, letting go of the part of the ceiling that was behind him, which came crumbling down in a rush. “But we’ll have to hurry.

 

In less than ten seconds they were all at the door, not looking back, as their home went into pieces behind them.

 

Cas went first, leaving Dean and Skylar to be in the middle and Sam behind them. There was a flash of light, like before when the older Winchester had been outside and it lit up hundreds of demons standing still on the field in front of the bunker.

 

They were only meant to attack if they made it out of the bunker, Dean realized. In front of them, a few feet ahead stood a lone angel, recognizable by his plain suit in dark blue and his stiff posture.

 

He smiled.

 

Then suddenly, with a wave of his hand, every demon in sight started to hurl forwards towards the little family, bared teeth and black eyes.

 

Dean just turned around and ran. He didn’t know how the angel could command so many of the underworld’s children, but it didn’t seem relevant for their escape right now.

 

After about fifty steps, the hunter got irritated by the fact that no demon seemed to reach them, even if they were supernatural creatures, meant to be faster and stronger than humans, and turned around.

 

What he saw took the air out of his lungs.

 

Every single black-eyed bastard, who seemed to come ten feet or less close to them was hurled into the air and send flying out and away from them.

 

He looked firstly at Cas, who just shrugged and then, as realization drew to him, down at his daughter. She smiled. She was not even half an hour old and smiled up at Dean as if throwing demons through the air was not terrifying and dangerous, but fun.

 

The older hunter couldn’t help but chuckle and then look over at the rest of the Winchester family, who seemed to have understood as well.

 

“Our daughter is absolutely awesome,” Dean grinned and headed further towards the Impala. He knew that they should get going. No matter how many demons the little girl could hold of, she was probably getting tired and hungry and they all needed to rest.

 

Being not able to drive with a baby in his jacket, the older Winchester threw his key at Sam and got into the back seat, followed by Cas.

 

The angel had a hand on Skylar’s uncovered head and let his thumb brush over it as if he couldn’t quite believe that all of them had actually made it. Sam started the ignition and the familiar rumble of the engine calmed Dean down a little bit already.

 

As they headed down the road and towards the highway, Cas already starting to enchant everything with every protection spell he knew, Dean thought, that there could be better starts in one's life, but there could also be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please stay for the sequel if you'd like to; I really need to continue writing about this lovely family and their road in between heaven and hell. I own nothing as usual :D

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how accurate a description of a town is if you just look it up on google, but I hope you like it.^^ Comments are allways admired!


End file.
